¿Amor u Ódio? secuela el inicio de un amor
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Ciento veintiocho años, cuatro meses, diecinueve días, ocho horas, y no se como resistiré un minuto más sin verla, sin estar a su lado, sin que esos preciosos ojos chocolate se posen en los míos, jurándome un amor que yo jamás debí corresponder.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!

Bien, se que dije que tardaría un poco en empezar a publicar, pero realmente no he podido resistirme. Estoy reemocionada con el tan esperado estreno de breaking dawn el cual a hecho que no tenga nada más en mi cabeza aparte de Edward, así que como soy de las que dicen que hay que aprovechar los momentos de inspiración, aka les traigo el primer capitulo de la secuela del inicio de un amor!

* * *

QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

Edward POVS

Ciento veintiocho años, cuatro meses, diecinueve días, ocho horas, y no se como resistiré un minuto más sin verla, sin estar a su lado, sin que esos preciosos ojos chocolate se posen en los míos, jurándome un amor que yo jamás debí corresponder.

¿Cómo seguir adelante cuándo todo lo que amas, todo lo que te importa, ha desaparecido para siempre?

Simplemente imposible. Imposible.

Existir es una tortura. Abrir los ojos al mundo es una tortura. Camuflarme entre humanos sin recordarla es una tortura. Sonreír falsamente para apaciguar a mi familia es una tortura. Despojarme de mi dolor para no herir a Jasper es una tortura. Y si mi corazón no estuviera inmóvil, cada latido sería una tortura.

La necesito. A mi lado. Junto a mi. Necesito su aroma, su fragancia. Necesito los latidos de su corazón tentándome desde su pecho. Necesito sus mejillas ruborizándose, como dulce caramelo. Necesito sus manos, sosteniendo las mías. Necesito sus brazos, estrechando mi cuerpo. Necesito sus labios, acariciando mi boca. La necesito a Ella, solo a Ella. Al amor de mi vida, a Bella.

Bella... su nombre suena tan cálido en mis labios. Desearía tomarlo y no soltarlo jamás, pero ya es tarde para eso. Yo mismo fui el que la dejo ir.

Aun recuerdo su expresión de aquel día, el dolor que sus ojos reflejaron. Parecía que iba a romperse, en cualquier momento.

Mi Bella. Mi dulce Bella. Mi ángel. ¿Cómo llegaste a creer todas esas horribles mentiras que yo te dije? ¿cómo pudiste llegar a pensar que ya no te amaba, que nunca te había amado?

Ridículo. Estúpido.

Cómo no te iba a amar yo, luz de mi vida, si tu eras mi motivo de existencia. La luz que ilumina el alba. Mi pedazo de cielo. Mi alma.

Pero tuve que dejarte marchar. No podía permitir que nadie te lastimara.

Alice lo vio, y yo lo contemple en mi mente. Los Volturi llegaban a Forks en nuestra busca. En tu busca. Las opciones no eran muchas: Muerta. Convertida.

Pero cómo podría yo condenar tu alma, mi dulce ángel, a la noche eterna. Cómo vedarte la entrada al cielo, tan solo por esta contigo.

No. No pude hacerlo. Y te salve de la única manera posible. Alejándome de ti, y condenándome permanentemente a las tinieblas.

Pero tengo un consuelo.

El consuelo de tu felicidad, mi dulce Bella. El consuelo de que tu si lograste ser feliz, alejada del monstruo que soy.

Seguramente te casaste, y fuiste feliz al lado de tu marido. Y aunque me muera de celos, me alegro sinceramente de que sea así. Debiste tener muchos hijos... e hijas, tan hermosas como su madre. Probablemente también te convertiste en abuela, y envejeciste, y las arrugas surcaron tu rostro, mas yo sé que seguirías igual de hermosa que siempre.

Y ahora... no hay porque engañarse. Ahora estás en el cielo. Ningún humano lograría vivir tantos años. Ahora estarás en el cielo, con tu esposo, esperando quizá por tus hijos o por los hijos de tus hijos.

Bella... mi dulce y amada Bella.

Solo hay algo que alcanzo a pedirte: estés donde estés, no me odies. Ni siquiera me quieras o perdones. Pero nunca me odies, porque en mi corazón solo amor hay para darte; amor, y sufrimiento por no tenerte a mi lado.

Porque la vida sin ti, es peor que el infierno. No. Es el infierno en persona. Dolor y tortura. Sufrimiento. Agonía.

Desearía tanto ponerle fin, tal como fue mi intención al principio. La muerte sería un descanso para esta agonía. Pero tampoco puedo hacer algo más que anhelarlo, al igual que anhelo tenerte a mi lado.

Alice lo vio. Pude verlo en su mente. Las consecuencias de mi muerte.

La familia se rompería a pedazos. Cada pareja se iría por su lado. El dolor de Esme podría compararse al mío. Jasper y Emmet terminarían enfrentados el uno con el otro. Rosalie odiaría a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

No podía permitirlo. No sería justo para ellos. Mi familia.

Yo debía impedir que eso pasara, aunque al hacerlo me condenara a mi mismo a una existencia vacía y de sufrimiento.

Creo que ellos lo saben. Jasper siente mi dolor cuando no soy capaz de controlarlo, lo cual ocurre demasiadas veces, y sin duda Alice sería participe de ello.

Los demás... Esme, Carliste, Emmet, incluso Rosalie; creo que no he sido capaz de engañarlos.

Aun así eluden el tema. Actúan como si no se dieran cuenta de nada. Como si yo siempre hubiese sido así, aun antes de conocerte. Y yo se lo agradezco. Mi dolor es demasiado grande para manifestarlo en voz alta, para compartirlo con alguien. Mi sufrimiento es más que suficiente.

Pero por ellos, solo por ellos, me veo obligada a seguir existiendo. A prolongar mi agonía. A abandonar mi cuarto cada mañana para asistir al instituto, a volverme a encerrar en él una vez acaban las clases.

Ya nada es capaz de consolarme, ni la música, ni el piano, ni siquiera los escasos recuerdos felices que guardo de nosotros, de nuestro escaso tiempo juntos.

Cada día es una tortura y no se por cuanto tiempo mas voy a ser capaz de resistir.

- ¡Edward! – Alice me llama. Espero que no haya tenido ninguna otra visión acerca de mi suicidio. Solo por ella soy capaz de contenerme, pero no puedo evitar que la idea cruce mi mente, cada vez con mayor frecuencia. – Es hora de asistir al instituto. No debemos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día.

Cierto. No debíamos llegar tarde. Debíamos matricularnos en las diferentes clases y eso llevaría su tiempo. No podía arruinarlo todo. Mi familia no merecía eso.

- Estoy en un momento Alice. – respondí, aunque probablemente ella ya lo sabría.

Con pesar, me incorporé de la cama. Era cierto que no podía dormir, pero tumbarme con los ojos cerrados y revivir los momentos que pase a su lado, se había convertido en mi única razón de existir. El dolor y la felicidad que me embriagaba al hacerlo, eran los únicos sentimientos que llenaban mi existencia.

Rápidamente y sin prestar atención cambie mi vestuario. La mayor parte de él era en tonos oscuros, ni un solo azul entre mis ropas, nada que me recordara a ella. No hasta que la soledad me invadiera de nuevo.

En apenas un par de minutos me hallaba en la entrada de casa. Mis hermanos me esperaban subidos en el coche, así que me limite a introducirme en la parte trasera del automóvil.

- ¿Listos? – pregunto Alice desde el asiento del copiloto, a lo que yo solo asentí.

Realmente admiraba a Alice, ella parecía ser la única de mis hermanos que no dudaba en hablarme. Los demás solían permanecer en silencio, bien porque no tenían nada que decir, bien porque temían mi reacción.

Incluso sus pensamientos distaban mucho de concentrarse en mi, tal y como habían hecho los primeros días, o mejor dicho, años.

Sinceramente yo agradecía el cambio. Ya era bastante molesto notar como de incómodos se sentían en mi presencia para escucharlo también en sus mentes.

Únicamente Jasper solía lanzarme advertencias cuando mi dolor era demasiado potente para soportarlo, lo cual no podía reprocharle, porque al igual que yo el estaba condenado a sentir lo que los demás sintiesen.

Emmet y Rosalie solían ignorarme, pero por distintas razones. Emmet comprendía parte de mi dolor, pues lo comparaba a si él tuviese que separarse de Rosalie. Sin embargo también pensaba que en gran medida era culpa mía, pues había sido yo quien decidió alejarse de ella. Viendo esto, se debatía entre tratar de consolarme o recriminarme a la cara por mi supuesta estupidez, aunque al final no era capaz de decidirse por ninguna de las dos, por lo que permanecía en silencio.

Rosalie, por el contrario, simplemente me veía como un inútil al que era mejor ignorar. Ella nunca había apreciado demasiado a Bella, y le molestaba sobremanera el poder que ejercía sobre mi. Me reprochaba en sus pensamientos el no saber seguir adelante, consecuente con mis actos, y que en vez de eso me dedicará a amargar a toda la familia. Aun así una pequeña parte de su mente parecía desear que todo hubiese sido distinto, que yo hubiese transformado a Bella en uno de los nuestros, para que así todos fuésemos felices.

Alice era la única que comprendía mi decisión, quizá porque fue ella misma quien vio el horror que se desataría si no lo hacía, pero tampoco la aprobaba. Pensaba que me había rendido demasiado fácilmente, que había otros medios para seguir adelante, siendo la transformación el más efectivo de ellos. Sin embargo había otros pensamientos que también la turbaban, pese a que siempre trato de ocultármelos. Ella temía por Bella, porque jamás hubiera logrado seguir adelante tras nuestra ruptura, temía incluso que hubiese tratado de acabar con su vida.

Pero eso era estúpido. Bella misma me lo había prometido. Me había prometido no hacer ninguna tontería, y ella cumpliría su palabra, al igual que yo había cumplido la mía.

No obstante comprendía el temor de Alice; ella era con diferencia la que más apreciaba a Bella de mi familia, excluyendo quizá Esme. Alice la consideraba como su hermana, y el hecho de no haber podido siquiera despedirse le remordía la conciencia.

Pese a todo habían pasados ya demasiado años – más de un siglo – desde la última vez que la vieron, por lo que sus sentimientos por ella eran, si no olvidados, recluidos con los demás recuerdos valiosos de su larga existencia.

Yo era el único que no podía olvidar, y por ende, era el que obligaba a los demás a no hacerlo. ¿Cómo olvidarse de Bella si yo constantemente me recluía en mi cuarto a vivir de ella? Era imposible, y eso exactamente era lo que me reclamaba Rosalie.

Pero yo no podía olvidarla. Aunque quisiera, que no era el caso, - ¿cómo querer olvidar a la única persona que te ha hecho realimente feliz en tu miserable existencia? – no podía olvidarla. Simplemente me era imposible.

Tan imposible como olvidar el quemazón de mi garganta cada vez que esta reclamaba la necesidad de alimentarme. Tan imposible como el detener el correr de los días, la salida del Sol por el horizonte, la llegada del crepúsculo.

Bella era yo. Ella era mi vida, mi existencia, mi cielo y mi infierno, y por ese motivo no podía olvidarla, porque sería como olvidarme de mi mismo.

El detener del ruido del motor me alertó de que habíamos llegado a nuestro nuevo destino. El que habríamos de aguantar por los próximos años.

- Alice, ¿dónde se encuentra la oficina de recepción? – pregunto Jasper mientras bajábamos del auto.

- Por allí – señaló y yo pude ver el lugar en su mente, de seguro nos había visto a nosotros mismos yendo hasta él.

El edificio era grande, pero parecía construido en roca. Numerosos árboles se alzaban sobre él, y enmarcándolo como fondo se alzaban unas frondosas montañas.

No me gustaba aquel lugar. Era demasiado parecido al lugar donde residían mis pesadillas, mi felicidad. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta las necesidades de la familia, no pude negarme cuando decidieron venir a él.

_Edward, date prisa. _

El pensamiento de Alice llego a mi alto y claro, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mi familia ya iba varios metros por delante de mi. Me apresuré hasta alcanzarles, recibiendo como premio una de las furibundas miradas de Rosalie.

Estúpido. Acaso no puede dejar de pensar en ella por unos minutos. Conseguirá que nos descubran a todos.

Sabía que su pensamiento tenía intención de herirme, pero no pude quejarme. A fin de cuentas, tenía razón. Debía dejar de pensar en ella, al menos mientras estuviésemos en publico. No debía permitirme el poner el riego a mi familia.

Me concentré en los pensamientos del resto de mis hermanos para distraerme.

Bienvenido al instituto Emmet, por centésima décima novena vez consecutiva.

El pensamiento de mi hermano me hizo sonreír, aunque la sonrisa no llego a los ojos. Emmet jamás cambiaria.

Tranquilízate Jasper, son seres vivos, con sentimientos. Habría muchísimas personas que sufrirían si tu las usaras como aperitivo. Empezando por Alice.

El pobre de Jasper seguía siendo el que más problemas tenía para controlarse frente a los humanos. Sin embargo no pude dejar sentir una punzada de enviada cuando su mano encontró la de Alice y esta la estrechó con fuerza. ¡Su conexión era tan similar a la que teníamos Bella y yo...! Ninguno de los dos era nada sin el otro.

No tardemos demasiado en llegar a la oficina. En la entrada había un cartel que rezaba "oficina del instituto Sunydale"

El secretario se encontraba bastante absorto viendo imágenes porno en el ordenador para darse cuenta de nuestra llegada. Sus pensamientos eran realmente una tortura.

- Disculpe – el hombre "Alexander", según ponía en tarjeta de identificación, alzo la vista malhumorado por la interrupción. No obstante su rostro cambio a otro radiante una vez identifico a Rosalie como la persona que le había hablado.

- Si, señorita. ¿Desea algo? – A pesar de su aparente educación y su coqueta sonrisa, fue un tremendo suplicio tener que ver sus fantasías, en las que incluía a Rosalie, la mesa de estudio, y una habitación a solas. Suerte tenía Emmet de no ver jamás lo que yo veía.

- Somos la familia Cullen. – Explicó Rosalie con una tentadora sonrisa. Adoraba sentirse deseada, hermosa; incluso en tipos tan degenerados como aquel. Claro que si tuviera acceso a lo que yo veía, seguramente las cosas serían muy distintas. – Venimos a inscribirnos.

- ¡Oh! Si, por supuesto – el entendimiento pareció llegar a los ojos de aquel hombre. A la vez que abandonaba su fantasías con Rosalie. _Quien iba a pensar con ese cuerpo que se trataba de una alumna. Um... quizá dentro de unos añitos._ Iluso. – Bien, aquí tienen. Sus pases con las diferentes clases y un mapa del centro. Esta institución cuenta con cuatrocientos veintisiete alumnos, cuatrocientos treinta y dos ahora que ustedes llegaron. Este folleto contiene las normas del centro. – Al mismo tiempo nos pasaba un folleto a cada uno. Que sorpresa. Parecía que si sabía ser competente cuando la situación lo requería. – Espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado. Si tiene algún problema no duden en acudir a mi o a la directora del centro. Buen día. – y tras un último vistazo a Rosalie volvió a enfrascarse en las imágenes de su ordenador.

_Este día va a ser muy largo_. A excepción de Alice, que se veía bastante entusiasmada, el pensamiento de mis hermanos y el mío coincidía en ese punto.

La única diferencia radicaba en que para mi todos los días eran largos, interminables. Pasillos largos e infinitos que me veía obligado a recorrer hasta llegar a la oscuridad y el vacío de la noche, cuando me era posible pensar en mi dulce y amado recuerdo.

Los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse de estudiantes, indicando lo poco que faltaba para el inicio de las clases. Era hora de separarnos.

Jasper y Alice tomaron juntos el camino a clase Matemáticas. Emmet y Rosalie, incapaces de separarse, marcharon a clase de Español, guiados por el mapa. Finalmente, y tras comprobar en mi horario que me tocaba clase de música, me encamine al aula de Música.

Al entrar todas las chicas y algún chico se me quedaron mirando. Sus pensamientos adolescentes altamente cargado de feromonas comenzaron a hartarme.

Dios míos. ¿Has visto eso? Esta buenísimo. ¿Me pregunto si tendrá novia? Porque si no...

_¡Dios! pero que cuerpo. Espero que se de la vuelta, debe tener un culo de infarto._

_A este me lo llevo yo como sea. Lo juro._

Tontas. Debería estar loco para fijarme en solo una de ellas. Ninguna le llegaba a los talones a ella. A mi Bella.

¡Qué ridiculez! ¿Por qué tenía siempre que decir _mi_ Bella? Ella no era mía. Yo mismo lo había elegido así. Ella debería de haber pertenecido a otro hombre, un sujeto sin rostro que de seguro la hizo mucho más feliz de lo que yo nunca pude aspirar.

Y aun así...

- Señorito Cullen, por favor – escuché como el profesor, un viejo serio y aparentemente irritado me llamaba. Me concentré en sus pensamientos. _Pero que se ha creído. ¿Qué porque la población femenina de esta clase no le quite el ojo de encima tiene derecho a ignorarme?_ – Tome asiento.

- Si profesor – respondí tratando de apaciguarle. Si supiera que esas molestas chiquillas con las hormonas revueltas me irritaban tanto como a él.

Aun así pareció complacerle que entre los muchos asientos libre que las jóvenes me ofrecían con la mirada, yo eligiera sentarme en un tablero bacante, sin compañía, en primera fila.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron parecidas. Tan solo uno de los profesores, o mejor dicho, profesora, me obligó a presentarme al resto de la clase, y solo lo hizo, copiándome de sus pensamientos, para _contemplar ese culito tan apetecible._

Aun así, cuando llego la hora de reunirme con mi familia para el almuerzo, me encontraba exhausto. No es que fuera la primera que salía de casa desde... desde que _eso _ocurrió; sin embargo, el hecho de ser personajes nuevos en esa escuela hacía que los pensamientos de la mayor parte se centrara en nosotros, y no de modos muy gratos de escuchar.

Por otra parte, en este lugar había demasiadas cosas que me recordaban a ella. Los árboles, los montes, el hecho de que fuera un pueblo pequeño... todo ello me confundía y me daba deseos de regresar a casa, esconderme entre las mantas, y perderme en los pequeños y felices recuerdos que aun disponía.

- ¿Cómo os ha ido el día? – preguntó Emmet, una vez nos acomodamos en una mesa para nosotros solos. – Rose y yo lo hemos pasado muy bien.

Ante sus palabras preferí bloquear sus pensamientos. Bien sabía yo a que cosas consideraba Emmet "pasarlo muy bien"

- No ha estado mal – reconoció Jasper – pero esos humanos se pegan demasiado a nosotros.

- Eso es por que ven lo guapo que eres – bromeó Alice.

Y fue justo en ese instante, cuando me encontraba pensando lo feliz que sería con Bella a mi lado, participando de esta tonta conversación, cuando la vi por primera vez.

Estaba acompañada de un chico que no supe reconocer, aunque tampoco le preste importancia. Me encontraba demasiado hipnotizado contemplándola.

Debía ser una joven de diecisiete o dieciocho años, como otras tantas de las muchas que estudiaban aquí; pero lo que realmente me llamo la atención, fue que era idéntica a Ella por completo. Idéntica a mi Bella. Tan idéntica como jamás creí posible.

De su misma estatura, idéntico perfil, mismo rostro, incluso el color y la textura de su pelo eran el mismo, solo que el corte era algo menos largo, sobrepasando por poco la altura de los hombros.

Era imposible, me dije. Imposible que dos criaturas distintas y con más de cien años de diferencia se pareciesen tanto, hasta el punto de resultar idénticas.

Aun así, algo parecía encenderse en mi pecho. ¡Hacía tantísimos años que no tenía una imagen tan clara y real de Ella, algo corpóreo, alejado del simple recuerdo!

Al principio pensé que estaba soñando, aquello no era posible. Inclusive si esa chica existiera y no fuera un fallo de mi imaginación, ella no _era_ Bella. Bella había muerto y jamás regresaría a mi, y lo más importante, nunca sería suplantada por ninguna otra mujer, por muy iguales que exteriormente fuesen.

No obstante, a pesar de mi seguridad en ese hecho, me veía incapaz de apartar la vista. Era todo tan... Macabro. Bello. Hermoso. Perfecto... Irreal.

Primero estaba yo, un vampiro de más de dos siglos de vida, locamente enamorado de una joven ya fallecida, a la que decidí dejar por su propia seguridad pero de la que seguía completa y irrevocablemente enamorado.

Luego venía más de un siglo de tristeza y recuerdo, rodeado de mudas palabras. Sin razón para existir, sin motivo para que mi corazón latiese en caso de que pudiese hacerlo.

Y ahora estaba ella, rodeada de estudiantes, en medio de un comedor de instituto, idéntica, igual; la reencarnación de mi amada haciéndome sentir fuego en las venas, haciéndome escuchar el palpitar de mi inmóvil corazón.

Aquello no era real, no podía serlo. Y aunque lo fuese, yo debía tener muy claro que ella no era Bella. No mi Bella. No mi amada Bella; no el latir de mi corazón; no el motivo de mi existencia. Pero aun así me sentía plenamente incapaz de apartar la vista.

Apenas dos segundos de contacto con ella y sentía a todo mi muerto mundo revitalizar, regresar a la vida.

Mis hermanos continuaban hablando, acostumbrados ya a mis repentinos ensimismamientos que preferían no interrumpir. El tiempo seguía su curso y nadie pareció percatarse de que mi motivo existir había retornado a mi vista. Nadie lo notó; nadie..., excepto Ella.

Lentamente observé su rostro girarse, buscando algo; No...buscando el mío.

Con dolorosa lentitud, sus ojos giraron, hasta taladrar los míos en la mirada más breve y extasiaste que jamás haya podido existir, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de la única diferencia que parecía poseer en compasión con mi amada.

Bella tenía los ojos marrones, de profundo color chocolate. Sus pupilas eran cálidas y transmitían calor y paz a cualquiera que los contemplara.

La muchacha que estaba frente a mi, poseía unos ojos dorado oscuro, semejantes al oro sin pulir, en su forma más salvaje. Sus ojos parecían entramparme con su mirada, la cual había tornado de la completa sorpresa al más profundo odio que jamás haya podido percibir. Las facciones de su rostro se mostraban tensas ahora, denotando pequeños detalles que diferían de la tez de mi Bella. De algún modo eran más perfectas, y frías, y también peligrosas.

Desee saber cuales eran sus pensamientos, pero, al igual como ya había ocurrido antes con Bella, en el espacio que ocupaba su cuerpo tan solo hallé un muro en blanco, rodeado de voces y murmullos de la gente que la rodeaba, pero ni un solo pensamiento suyo.

Era imposible, pero no había otra explicación: Ella _si _eraBella. Pues ya no era su cuerpo el que la reflejaba con exactitud exasperante, sino también su mente.

Mi pecho se inundo de calor al llegar a la conclusión que yo sabía – aunque no quería reconocer – era completamente imposible.

Sin apartar la vista de su rostro note como me taladraba con un odio aun más intenso que el que antes había percibido, y por alguna razón que escapaba a mi entender, me vi obligado a apartar la vista.

Dos segundos después, cuando de nuevo me sentí dueño de mis acciones, giré para contemplarla pero no había ni rastro de Ella, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, como si jamás hubiese existido.

No logré evitar el ensimismamiento en lo que quedaba de día, y aun así, me sentía más vivo – hablando metafóricamente – de lo que había estado en años.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Una alucinación, simple fantasía de una mente rota en pedazos y de un corazón estancado? Quizá simple y pura coincidencia. ¿Una estudiante normal que tuvo la gracia de ser prácticamente idéntica a ella? ¿Un ángel reencarnado?

O tal vez... solo tal vez y a sabiendas de caer en la locura, ¿podría ser..., podría ser que fuera realmente Ella? ¿Fantasiosa e imposiblemente Ella?

* * *

Aquí les dejo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y no los haya defraudado.

Les aviso además que ya me encuentro a mitad del capitulo dos y tengo planes de terminarlo este noche, así que la próxima actualización será bien prontito, todo depende de vuestros maravillosos e increíbles reviews!! Espero recibir muchos xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!

Primero que nada agradecer a **Yuliss**, **beautifly92**, **S.S.-s.Lover**, **laurapotterweasley**, **monse**, **The little Cullen**, **Sweet-Sugar-894**, **threenames**, **dianita cullen**, **C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**, **Geila** **Potter-Weasley**, **MiitzukoO-chan**, **PknaPcosa**, **Samanta-m**, **andy-cullen**, **pilikali**, **andrea** **potter-black**, **ALLEXXMASENCULLEN**, **dark warrior 1000** por sus magnificos reviews. Nada menos que 19 en el primer cpitulo! Os estoy muy agradecida!

Así pues espero que sigáis disfrutando la historia, y que no os decepcione!

* * *

Debía ser más de media noche y yo, como siempre, permanecía encerrado en mi cuarto, alimentándome de recuerdos. Solo que en esta ocasión, no eran recuerdos lejanos y felices los que intentaba revivir, sino más bien uno que había formado esa misma mañana, y que más que feliz, era desconcertador, pero cargado también de una pizca de esperanza.

Todavía no le había hablado a nadie de mi familia acerca de ella. De la joven que había contemplado y que era prácticamente idéntica a Bella.

En primer lugar no había dicho nada por temor a que achacaran esa supuesta visión a una mente cada vez más rota y desquiciada.

Nuestro encuentro había sido tan corto... Intenso, sí, pero de apenas unos segundos.

No tenía ninguna prueba de que ella hubiese sido real, algo más que una simple alucinación debida a mis incontenibles deseos de verla de nuevo, de reunirme con Ella, con Bella. No obstante, algo en mi mente me indicaba lo contrario, y yo estaba convencido de que esa imagen si había sido real, de que Ella sí había estado realmente allí, o al menos alguien que se le parecía mucho, demasiado dentro de lo humanamente posible.

Después de varias horas meditando acerca de ello, decidí que lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente para comprobarlo. Si realmente esa joven había estado allí, lo más probable es que se tratará de alguna estudiante, por lo que definitivamente volvería a verla.

Las horas pasaron veloces, y por primera vez después de más de cien años, tenía un motivo para seguir existiendo, al menos, un único día más.

A primera hora de la mañana me encontraba sentado en el asiento conductor del automóvil, a la espera de que bajaran mis hermanos. La sorpresa fue patente en sus rostros y no necesite leer sus mentes para saber que se encontraban algo más que confusos. Únicamente Alice no parecía tan sorprendida, ella seguramente ya habría vivido esta escena en su mente, pero aun así, sabía que se sentía tan intrigada como el resto.

Que mosca le ha picado, acaso se olvidó por fin de la muerma esa, o simplemente terminó de volverse loco por completo.

La mente de Rosalie no era demasiado original; aun así pase por alto el insulto que en cualquier otro momento me habría hecho estallar, pues no deseaba retrasar mi llegada instituto. Nunca me había sentido tan ansioso por asistir a clase.

Arranque el motor del coche sin vacilación, y no dude en acelerar lo máximo permitido en ese pequeño pueblo.

Rose, quien generalmente era quien conducía, se encontraba lo suficientemente sorprendida y aliviada para no intervenir en ello.

Permanecí escuchando los pensamientos de mis hermanos durante todo el trayecto, los cuales, inevitablemente, estaban centrados en mi.

Valla con Edward – Emmet se encontraba entusiasmado, aunque no terminaba de créeselo – no lo había visto tan activo desde... bueno, desde antes de terminar con Bella. ¿A qué será deberá el cambio? Por el bien de todos espero que duré...

Los pensamientos de Jasper eran algo más profundos. Él podía percibir los sentimientos de quienes lo rodeaban y en ese momento estaba sintiendo los míos.

Te encuentras ansioso – pensó, dirigiéndose a mi directamente - ¿qué diablos te ocurre Edward? La habitual melancolía y el dolor que normalmente portas parecen haber pasado a un segundo plano. Sin embargo, parece que la ansiedad te esta matando... ¿A que se debe?

Formuló la pregunta a sabiendas de que yo no pensaba contestarle. Sin embargo podía aceptar que había hecho una buena descripción de cómo me sentía en ese instante. Ansioso; desesperadamente ansioso, mucho más de lo que había estado en siglos.

Aun así el pensamiento que más me desconcertó fue el de Alice.

¿Qué es lo que buscas, Edward? ¿Qué estas buscando? – Silenció. No podía responder esa pregunta, y ella debió verlo – Sea lo que sea lo que busques, hoy no lo vas a encontrar.

Sus pensamientos se me clavaron como astillas en el pecho. Si ella aseguraba que no lo encontraría, seguramente así debería de ser. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién apostaría con Alice? Sin embargo, hubo algo que me hizo seguir adelante, sin que mi rostro denotara cambio alguno.

Hoy no lo vas a encontrar.

Así pues, hoy no la encontraría, pero eso no negaba la posibilidad de que si lo hiciera más adelante.

Con esa renovada esperanza aparqué el coche y me apeé del automóvil, despidiéndome de unos muy sorprendidos hermanos.

A pesar de las palabras de Alice, tenía que tratar de encontrarla, sino a ella, a algo que probara su existencia, que me asegurara que todo era algo más que una simple fantasía producto de una desgarrada mente y una imaginación forzada durante años hasta más allá de sus límites.

Sí, tanto tiempo recordando, viviendo de recuerdos, imaginando como sería tenerla otra vez entre mis brazos, visualizando como habría sucedido todo si yo nunca jamás me hubiera despedido de ella, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo, si ambos hubiésemos sido humanos, si nuestro amor no hubiese estado destinado al fracaso.

Tantas especulaciones, tanta desesperanza podían haber conducido a mi mente al colapsó, hasta el punto de imaginar cosas que no son reales y que nunca existieron.

Por ese motivo necesitaba pruebas, alguna indicación que me señalará el camino indicado, que probara que ella era real, no una alucinación.

Por desgracia, y a pesar de mi empeñó, no hallé nada durante el día que me asegurará mi cordura.

A pesar de estar examinando las mentes de todas y cada una de las personas que me rodeaban – alumnos, profesores y demás empleados – no hallé ni un solo pensamiento, ni una sola imagen referida a ella.

A la hora del almuerzo no pude evitar una expresión de inmensa decepción – e incluso furia – marcando mi rostro.

Te dije que no lo hallarías hoy – me recordó Alice, a lo que yo me limite a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Sabía que era demasiado pronto para celebrarlo. Señor Edward odio mi existencia regresa a nuestras vidas. ¿Acaso será verdad y no pueda olvidarla? Tonterías, lo que ocurre es que le gusta estar amargado y que nos compadezcamos de él. ¡Ja! Pues lo tiene claro.

- Emmet cielo ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta por el campus? – preguntó Rosalie, con toda la intención de huir de mi y de el aura mortecina que me rodeaba.

- Claro Rose – aceptó Emmet. Me gustaría estar presente el día en que Emmet se atreva a contradecirla. Claro. Si es que eso llega a ocurrir en algún momento. – Quizá logremos algo productivo el día de hoy, después de todo. Y pobre de los humanos que se atrevan a interrumpirnos. Ese último pensamiento se lo guardó en su mente.

Ambos se levantaron y tomaron sus bandejas – completamente llenas – hasta depositarlas en el contenedor de alimentos. Poco después se perdieron por el pasillo rumbo a los jardines.

Permanecí pensativo mientras los contemplaba salir, hasta que Alice me interrumpió.

- Edward ¿qué estas pensando? – su pregunta me sorprendió, ni siquiera Alice se atrevía a ser tan directa. Jasper también pareció sorprendido, pero tras unos momentos de contemplar a Alice – analizando sin duda sus sentimientos – su semblante cambió a otro de alerta. Algo debía ir mal.

Tu futuro desaparece Edward. ¿No me digas que estas pensando otra vez en suicidarte? Sabes lo que ocurrirá si lo haces. – eso último llevaba un toque de amenaza, pero en el fondo sabía que ella se sentía asustada.

- No voy a suicidarme, Alice – la tranquilice, y me sorprendió hallar tanta verdad dentro de mis propias palabras.

Hacía demasiado años que no me atrevía a hacer una afirmación como aquella, ni siquiera ante mi mismo. Sin embargo, en esos momento, no tenía duda alguna. No podía acabar con mi vida, al menos hasta que averiguara algo más sobre esa extraña criatura que me había despertado de mi letargo.

Aun así me sentí intrigado con su declaración de que no podía ver nada en mi futuro.

- ¿Estás segura que no ves completamente nada? – pregunté – ¿en que parte concreta desaparezco?

No me respondió de inmediato, sino que se concentró en hallar la respuesta a mis preguntas. Finalmente me hizo llegar sus conclusiones.

Te veo, estás buscando algo; lo mismo que buscabas esta mañana, creo. Lo buscas desesperadamente. No se decirte cuanto tiempo transcurres buscándolo, pero parece ser que no demasiado, pues te sigo viendo en este edificio, lo cual quiere decir que no más de dos años.

Finalmente lo encuentras, aunque yo no consigo ver lo que es.

A continuación todo es demasiado confuso. Tu rostro se contrae, miles de dudas y emociones te llenan. Sientes dolor... y culpa. Aun así corres tras ello, hasta que desapareces en mitad de la búsqueda. O quizá no, quizá desapareces una vez lo encuentras de nuevo. No lo se, esa parte es muy confusa.

- ¿Qué es Edward? ¿Qué es aquello que buscas? ¿aquello por lo que arriesgaras tu vida?

La voz de Alice parece llegar de muy lejos. Mi mente todavía se encuentra atrapada en su visión. Lo curioso que no es la parte final la que me preocupa, aquella en la que desaparezco inexplicablemente y no se vuelve a saber nada más de mi; al contrario, lo que de verdad me mantiene atrapado es el conocimiento de encontrar al fin aquello que busco.

La visión de Alice, difusa en muchos aspectos, es clara en ese único. Encuentro lo que ando buscando. La encuentro a ella, a la muchacha idéntica a Bella.

¿Qué importancia tiene lo que ocurra después? ¿Qué de malo puede ser que tras encontrarla solo reciba la muerte? Al fin y al cabo, la muerte solo significa descanso para mi muerto y maltrecho corazón, pero antes de acogerla entre mis brazos debo encontrarla a ella, y desvelar los misterios que la rodean.

Comprender por qué es tan idéntica a Bella – excepto por algunos pocos rasgos – y, ante todo, qué tipo de relación tiene con ella.

Una vez cumplido esto, sí, podría descansar en paz, pero hasta entonces, no podía cesar hasta encontrarla.

- ¿Qué es Edward? – Alice vuelve a insistir. Parece que nunca se cansará de hacerlo hasta que la responda. - ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Me decidí a responderle lo único que podía decir en esos instantes.

_- No es _el qué _busco_,_ es _a quién_ busco. – y tras esa extraña y confusa declaración abandone la mesa, dispuesto a continuar con lo que restaba de clases._

* * *

Hola!!

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Si, se que es bastante cortito, pero el siguiente ya lo tengo casi escrito y llegara a las ocho paginas de Word sobradas, además de que se llevara a cabo el encuentro tan esperado.

Y ahora la petición de siempre, si desean que siga con el fic y que actualice prontito, reviews por favor. Dependiendo de los que me lleguen colgaré el próximo capi de aka a uno o dos días, claro que siempre puedo esperar a la semana que viene... Todo despende de ustedes, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

La siguiente semana transcurrió asombrosamente rápido

Hola de nuevo chicas, aquí les traigo una nuevo capitulo, más largo y mucho más serio que el anterior.

Muchísimas gracias a **bella cullen Swan**, **MaKAkiSs**, **Sweet-Sugar-894**, **mary-loki**, **The little Cullen**, **HeRiAn.De.LioNcoUrT**, **pilikali**, **Samanta-m**, **Yuliss**, **C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**, **andy-cullen**, **threenames**, **Geila Potter-Weasley**, **monse**, **montse**, **dianita cullen**.

Como ven esta vez fueron **16** personas las que me dejaron sus **reviews**, y quiero que ellas sepán que **se lo agradezco en el alma**.

Y ahora si más, disfrutad del capitulo!

* * *

La siguiente semana transcurrió asombrosamente rápido. Por las noches seguía perdido en mis recuerdos, con las mantas cubriendo mi cuerpo y arrastrándome por las arenas del tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba el día, mi mente parecía activarse. Abandonaba el letargo que me había dominado por más de un siglo, y me concentraba en mi objetivo. Porque por primera vez desde que Ella despareció de mi vida, tenía algo por lo que luchar, por lo que seguir existiendo.

Debía reconocer, aun así, que mi búsqueda no estaba dando demasiados resultados. Concretamente, ninguno.

Había registrado las mentes de todos los asistentes al instituto, había acudido al registro civil, en busca de alguna prueba que me indicara que ella vivía en el pueblo, e incluso había tratado de robar – dado que me negaron el acceso cuando se los pedí al conserje voluntariamente – los archivos de todos los alumnos del centro, pero para mi sorpresa, el cajón que debía contener dichos informes se hallaba vacío.

Alguien se me había adelantado, no había otra explicación, y la presunción de que había sido exactamente _ella _quien lo había hecho, no se me apartaba de la cabeza.

¿Pero qué motivos tendría para hacerlo? ¿Acaso sospechaba que yo trataría de encontrarla? ¿En todo caso, sabe siquiera _quien_ y _que_ soy? ¿Y a qué se debe esa mirada de profundo odio que me dedico?

Tenía un millón de preguntas como aquella, no obstante estaba seguro que todas y cada una de ellas se resolvería una vez contestada la pregunta principal. ¿Quién era ella?

Bien, desgraciadamente debería esperar a encontrarla para averiguarlo.

Tan decido y ansioso como siempre, me escurrí de entre las mantas y me dirigí hacía el coche. Nuevamente, y tal como se había vuelto costumbre, fui el primero en llegar.

Casi al instante aparecieron Jasper y Alice, y poco después Rosalie y Emmet.

Por suerte ellos parecían haberse acostumbrado a mi nueva actitud, y sus pensamientos ya no revoloteaban en torno mío. Aproveche esa tranquilidad para rememorar mi breve e infructífera, pero curiosa entrevista llevada a cabo ayer en la mañana.

Me encontraba en el almuerzo, preparándome para asistir a la siguiente clase, biología, pero con los pensamientos perdidos en mi frustrante búsqueda.

Fue entonces cuando lo contemple entrar en el comedor, y la imagen me golpeó de frente recordándome que no era la primera vez que lo veía, solo que la anterior había estado demasiado ocupado fijándome en su acompañante para prestarle atención.

Era sin duda, el chico que la acompañaba a ella la primera vez que la vi.

Sin para a razonar con cordura, me encamine hasta él rápidamente. Mi familia se quedo asombrada por mi comportamiento, pero no me importo; ya inventaría una excusa más tarde.

Observé como el joven abandonaba la cola de la comida con la bandeja servida y se encamina a una mesa vacía. Lo seguí. Él no pareció percatarse de mi presencia hasta que estuve sentado a su lado.

Se giró sobresaltado, pero la sorpresa solo duró unos instantes, en seguida sus ojos oscurecieron y me miraron con odio

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó enfadado. Contrariamente a lo que solía suceder no parecía intimidado por mi presencia, lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

De todos modos, si trataba de recordar bien el día que la vi por primera vez, él no parecía odiarme, de echo a penas se percató de mi presencia. Fueran cuales fuesen sus sentimientos por mi, era recientes, y sin lugar a dudas influenciados por una tercera persona. Solo podía haber sido ella, pero ¿por qué?

Trate de hallar la respuesta en su mente, pero lo único que obtuve fue un profundo _te odio _escrito en su mente en más de cien idiomas y con miles de texturas y colores diferentes. Eso explicaba la extraña expresión de concentración que surcaba su rostro.

Sin embargo, era demasiado extraño. ¿Por qué demonios dedicaría todos sus esfuerzos en pensar en eso? ¿Es que acaso conocía mi secreto? No. No. Me calme. Eso era imposible.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dije al fin lo más educadamente que me fue posible. Espero en silencio a que prosiguiera – Necesito información sobre la chica que te acompañaba el otro día.

Puedo estar seguro que en el momento en que dije esas palabras, la mirada de odio que me dedico aumento considerablemente. Aun así respondió.

- No tengo ni idea de que me estas hablado. Hay demasiadas chicas a mi alrededor – giró la cabeza indicando a todas las estudiantes que se encontraban en el comedor – No tengo idea de a cual te refiero.

Mi pecho ardió en ese momento, y necesite todo mi autocontrol para reprimir un gruñido.

- Ella no es como las demás – traté de explicarme – y tú sabes a quien me refiero.

Clave mis ojos en él tratando de hallar la respuesta en su mente, pero pareció cerciorarse de mi intención porque replicó sus esfuerzos. Las palabras _te odio_ desaparecieron de su mente, y por el contrario ahora se concentró en las miles de maneras que utilizaría para torturarme si estuviera a su alcance. Algunas de las más destacables fueron quemarme vivo, arrancarme la piel a tiras o el desmembramiento.

Aun así, durante una pequeñísima fracción de segundo, me pareció percibir las palabras _vampiro cabrón _revoloteando por su mente. En seguida rechace esa idea por estúpida. Pudiera ser que me odiara, pudiera ser que deseara matarme, pero era ridículo imaginar que el supiera una mínima parte de mi secreto.

- Como te he dicho, estoy rodeado de chicas – insistió testarudamente – aunque si yo fuera ella, me mantendría bien alejada de ti, no vaya a ser que te de, de nuevo_,_ por destrozarle la vida.

Sus palabras me irritaron, aun así logré fijarme en un significativo de talle. La expresión _de nuevo_, indicaba como si ya lo hubiera hecho otra vez, como si me conociera de antes y ya me hubiera juzgado por actos semejantes, lo cual era una reverenda tontería.

Decidí guardarme mis conclusiones para después, antes debía contestar a sus irritantes palabras.

- Me parece bien que no la conozcas – pause – pero te advierto una cosa: con o sin tu ayuda, la voy a encontrar, y no descansaré hasta tenerla frente a mi; aunque me lleve una vida.

Mis palabras parecieron hacer mella en él, porque su rostro se contorsiono durante unos instantes. Finalmente me miró a los ojos, algo en ellos había cambiado, y la decisión enmarcaba su rostro.

- Escúchame bien, hijo de puta – sus labios destilaban veneno mientras hablaba – Por tu bien, mantente alejado de ella y de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella, porque de lo contrario me encargaré de convertir tu vida en el peor de los infiernos, y créeme que tengo los medios suficientes para hacerlo.

Sus palabras me dejaron estático, y la furia llenaba mi cuerpo convulsionándolo. Nadie, jamás, ni siquiera en mi vida humana, se había atrevido a hablarme de ese modo, y mucho menos a decirme semejantes palabras. Desde luego ese imbécil no tenía ni idea de con quien se estaba metiendo.

Menudo idiota había sido al pensar que él podría saber mi secreto. Ja. Si así fuera jamás se hubiera atrevido a hablarme de es modo, lo que es más, creo que habría salido huyendo ante la primera mirada amenazadora que le hubiera dedicado.

Sonreí torcidamente ante ese idea. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría aquel chico si supiera que acababa de amenazar a un vampiro de más de dos siglos de antigüedad?

Debí de tardar demasiado en volver a él mi atención, porque cuando lo hice, ya sabía marchado y yo me encontraba solo en la mesa.

¡Maldición! Pensé. Se me había escapado. Ya no recordaba lo engorroso que era tratar con alguien cuyos pensamientos me estuvieran ocultos, o en todo caso, deformados. Esa idea me hizo sonreír.

Bella. Mi dulce Bella. Su mente siempre fue un misterio para mi. Jamás comprendí la perfección de sus pensamientos, nunca llegué a entenderla del todo. Bella. Mi Bella. ¿Por qué un ángel como ella me había elegido a mi, un monstruo, para compartir su vida conmigo?

No importaba. Esa decisión había sido errónea. Erróneo yo, porque mi propio egoísmo me había impedido verlo.

Por suerte reaccione a tiempo. Una luz como ella esta destinada a brillar, a brillar en la penumbra, no a permanecer en las sombras con algo como yo. Estoy seguro que en un momento de su vida ella lo comprendió así, y fue feliz, feliz como no podría haberlo sido a mi lado.

Sin embargo, había otra persona cuyos pensamientos también me estaban vedados, una persona que además era prácticamente idéntica a bella, una persona por la cual yo revolvería cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla. Y lo lograría.

Firmemente decidido a continuar mi búsqueda, aparqué el coche en la cera del instituto y me despedí de mis hermanos.

Las dos primeras clases transcurrieron con lentitud. Ya no me dedicaba a vigilar los pensamientos de todos los estudiantes que me rodeaban – en parte porque había perdido la esperanza de que su mente se centrara en Ella, en parte porque resultaba demasiado irritante el saber todas y cada una de las fantasías que desarrollaban mis compañeras de aula en relación conmigo en lugar de prestar atención a las clases –por lo que ahora me aburría mucho.

Solo deseaba que llegará la hora del almuerzo para cerciorarme de si el chico estúpido – como le había denominado en mi mente, a pesar de saber que su nombre era Jacob – acudía hoy a clase después del incidente de ayer, y quien sabe, quizá volver a cruzar ciertas palabras – amenazas si era necesario – no fuese tan mala idea.

Por desgracia todavía me restaba una clase: biología.

De por si la clase ya me resultaba lo suficientemente aburrida – teniendo varios doctorados en la materia, y añadiéndole a un padre que se encontraba entre los médicos más prominentes de los Estados Unidos, no había mucho que me restara aprender sobre el tema – pero tenía la impresión de que en esa ocasión se me iba a hacer interminable.

Entre en el aula temprano, con la extraña y errónea impresión de que cuanto antes comenzara la tortura antes tendría que acabar.

Me senté en mi asiento de laboratorio, el único que estaba libre de toda la clase y trate de armarme de paciencia para resistir lo que quedaba de hora, sin caer en la irresistible tentación – tal como una vez lo había sido su sangre - de ponerme a pensar en Ella, en Bella.

Sabía que si lo hacía no lograría salir de mi ensimismamiento en lo que restaba de día, lo cual me impediría continuar mi ansiada búsqueda. A pesar de la tentación, decidí que eso era algo que no me podía permitir.

Escuche los pensamientos del profesor acercarse, centrados en la prueba de laboratorio que hoy llevaríamos a cabo. Reconocer el estado de una raíz de cebolla con la ayuda del microscopio. Ningún problema.

Justo me encontraba recogiendo los libros que había sacado – pero que debido a la sorpresiva prueba no iba a necesitar – cuando una melodioso, única y cautivadora voz me hizo olvidar todo lo que hasta entonces tenía sentido.

- Disculpa, pero estás ocupando mi sitio.

En un primer momento me sobresalté, no había oído los pensamientos de nadie acercase a mi, pero una milésima después, sentí como el pecho comenzaba a arderme.

Esa voz, la voz que me había hablado..., yo ya la había escuchado antes, ya me había cautivado antes, pero se suponía que había muerto.

_Tranquilízate_, me dije. _Estas apresurando las cosas._

Aun así, milésimas de segundo antes de girarme, yo ya sabía quien era _la _que me había hablado.

No me equivoque. La joven a la que yo había estado buscando tan desesperadamente durante las últimas semana y media, estaba ahí, frente a mi, mirándome con expresión apática, pero sin el profundo odio que demostró la primera vez que nos vimos. Era tal mi estupefacción que legué a pensar que había sido yo quien había malinterpretado las cosas.

Pese a todo permanecí inmóvil, paralizado, incapaz de moverme.

Era... era tan idéntica a Ella. Muchísimo más de lo que había pensado en un principio, si es que eso era posible.

Tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan Bella. No podía concebir como dos personas podía ser tan iguales sin ningún tipo de vinculo, simplemente por coincidencia.

Pero allí estaban sus ojos, dorados como gruesas piedras de oro, fríos como mi propia piel, para recordarme que _realmente_ no era Ella.

Aun así continué contemplándola. Debí reconocer que ni siquiera mi extraordinaria memoria de vampiro me había permitido guardarla en toda su belleza, en su magnifico esplendor. Era simple y llanamente perfecta.

Decidí entonces concéntrame en su olor, saber continuaba siendo tan perfecto e irresistible como lo era antes.

No lo era. Algo dentro de mi gruñó con impaciencia. Durante unos segundos había creído que realmente era Ella, que Bella se encontraba realmente frente a mi, a mi lado. Pero la diferencia de aroma era clara y reveladora. Ella no era Bella, por mucho que se le pareciera.

Aun así, a pesar de la diferencia general, había algo; parecía como si realmente el olor de Bella estuviese dentro de Ella, muy en el fondo, modificado ahora por miles de fragancias diferentes, pero guardando su esencia en el interior. Me pregunte si no sería que me estaba volviendo loco, una posibilidad que ya había considerado, demasiadas veces, en el pasado.

- No importa. Tomaré el asiento de al lado. – Su voz llegó a mi desde muy lejos, pero la melodía proveniente de su garganta logró traerme de vuelta a la realidad, hasta percatarme de que se estaba acomodando en el asiento de al lado.

- Lo siento – susurré, aun confuso.

- No ha problema – repitió, pero su voz se había tornado algo agria, y el enfado era visible en sus ojos. Aun así, cuando los contemplé fijamente, incapaz de apartar la mirada, me di cuenta que había otra cosa en ellos, un sentimiento mucho más profundo que trataba de camuflar. Me pregunte que sería, y si tendría relación conmigo. A pesar de lo estúpido que sonaba – a penas nos había visto un par de minutos y en tan solo dos ocasiones, una de ellas muy breve, casi inexistente – estaba convencido de que tenía relación conmigo. – Y deja ya de mirarme – agregó irritada.

- Lo siento – volví a susurrar, avergonzado, y con todo el autocontrol que me fue posible me obligué a apartar la vista y fijarla en el profesor, fingiendo que escuchaba sus palabras.

La sentí cuando se acomodo a mi lado, pero retirando la silla lo más posible de donde yo estaba. Quien sabe, quizá la reacción natural de los humanos al toparse con los de nuestra especie si estuviera presente en Ella.

No obstante, y a pesar de saber que aquello no era lo correcto, la necesidad de contemplarla, de admirar su hermoso rostro y aspirar su perfume crecía por momentos. Sabía que no tardaría demasiado en rendirme a esa necesidad.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo reaccionar cuando después de más de un siglo de vacía existencia, te cruzas por casualidad con una persona que es idéntica a la persona amada, aquella por la que has estado suspirado por más de cien años; la luz en tu eterna noche, el ángel que guía tu vida.

Inevitablemente, no te bastaría con observarla disimuladamente un par de segundos, menos aun si te encuentras a escasos centímetro de su piel, de su perfecto cuerpo.

Una parte de mi – la más correcta, la que me obligó a separarme de Bella por su propio bien – sabía que debía hacer lo mismo con esta joven, distanciarme de ella, ignorarla tal y como parecía que Ella hacía.

Sin embargo, aquella parte había ido perdiendo fuerza. El tiempo, la miseria, el sufrimiento, la eterna agonía..., había ido extinguiendo lo que quedaba de ella, culpándola del amargo destino.

No me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pues estaba seguro que gracias a ello Bella había logrado disfrutar de una vida plena y feliz junto a sus seres queridos. No obstante, si el tiempo volviera atrás y tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, se que no tendría valor para ello; probablemente ni siquiera me negaría a su petición de convertirla en un monstruo. No si eso equivalía a disfrutar juntos la eternidad. No ahora que sabía lo que era la eternidad sin Ella.

D igual modo, sabía que ahora no era capaz de resistir la necesidad de contemplar a mi compañera de laboratorio, esa joven de mirada fría pero tan idéntica a mi Bella.

- Yo lamento haberte quitado el sitio – me excuse. Necesitaba una excusa para contemplarla, para hablar con Ella, para deleitarme con el sonido de su voz – Soy nuevo aquí, y nadie me dijo nada.

Su mirada fue cortante. Apenas termine de excusarme cuando replicó:.

- Ya dije, no es problema. – Su tono fue cortante y frío, una manifestación evidente de que no deseaba continuar con la conversación. Aun así insistí.

- Soy Edward Cullen, encantado de conocerte – me presenté, tendiéndole mi mano.

Sabía que era un gesto imprudente, que probablemente se asustaría al comprobar lo fría que estaba, pero el deseo de tocarla, de sentir su tibia piel sobre la mía, fue mucho más poderoso.

Para mi sorpresa ella la rechazó.

- No puedo decir lo mismo, gracias. – Me sorprendió el tono amargó de su voz y la fuerza con la que cerro sus ojos, tan solo un segundo.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – pregunté, sin poder resistirme. Ella me miró como si estuviera loco, aunque pude apreciar la furia acomodarse en sus pálidas mejillas. Ahora que las contemplaba con detenimiento, pude apreciar que incluso eran más blancas que las de Bella.

- ¿Disculpa? – su pregunta era irónica. Claramente estaba molesta conmigo. Aunque quizá tuviese razones para estarlo, después de todo me estaba comportando como una especie de acosador en proceso.

- Lo siento – me disculpe suavemente – Creo que no estoy siendo muy educado – mis palabras parecieron atravesarle, pues se mantuvo inmóvil, con la vista al frente, ignorándome. Decidí ser sincero. – Es solo que me recuerdas demasiado a una persona muy preciada para mi – mi voz temblaba. Era la primera en más de un siglo que me atrevía a hablar de Ella en voz alta. – Ella era muy importante en mi vida, pero ya se perdió. Y al verte a ti... la sentí cerca de nuevo, perdí el control de mi mismo, pero me disculpo si te he ofendido. Es solo que sois tan idénticas.

Su rostro seguía inmóvil, pero mientras hablaba me apreció sentir como un pequeño escalofrío le recorría el brazo, el cual ahora se encontraba muy firmemente sujeto en su mano. Perdí todas las esperanzas, ella no iba a responder. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos lo hizo.

- Háblame de ella – pidió. Su voz era apenas un susurró, y me pareció como si todo ese tiempo se hubiera estado debatiendo entre hacer la pregunta o no hacerla.

Estuve a punte de negarme. Jamás había hablado de Bella en voz alta desde su partida, pues estaba seguro que eso solo aumentaría el dolor, el mío y el de quienes me rodeaban. No obstante, le hecho de que al fin no parecía reacia a escucharme, me hizo decidir.

- Ella era... – no había apalabras que la describieran, menos aun con su reflejo en frente, recordándome su perfecta hermosura. Empecé por lo más sencillo – Físicamente era como tu, solo que con los ojos marrones... y más cálidos. Era hermosa, mágica. Era especial. Generosa, valiente, sumamente torpe y un imán para los peligros– exprese su único defecto entre risas. Para mi, más que un defecto, era una virtud. La virtud que me permitía salvarla en cada momento. – Ella era mi vida, mi razón de existir, la luz en mi oscuridad, mi ángel de la guarda. Ella era mucho más de lo que yo merecía, y aun así lo hubiera dado todo por Ella, porque se mantuviese a salvo, por su felicidad.

Por un instante me costó comprender donde me encontraba. La descripción de Bella me había hecho perder la noción del tiempo y de las cosas, y el hecho de contemplarla mientras hablaba, sino a ella a alguien completamente idéntico – lo cierto es que había cerrado los ojos mientras me escuchaba, y en esa situación, más que en ninguna otra, había visto en ella el reflejo de Bella, sino a Bella en persona – había resultado embriagador y perturbador al mismo tiempo.

Aun así, una vez deje de hablar y regrese a la realidad, la ansiedad por como reaccionaría ella ante mi relato se apoderó de mi.

La contemplé, verdaderamente se veía afectada. Su respiración se mantenía agitada y había colocado sus manos sobre sus ojos en afán, supuse, de serenarse.

Finalmente apartó las manos, abrió los ojos y se giró a mirarme. El odio resplandecía en ellos profundamente, con una intensidad asombrosa. Nunca, en toda mi existencia, había contemplado una mirada más peligrosa que esa, y tan solo una – la mirada de Bella al despedirme – me había dolido tanto.

Espere a que hablara, presintiendo que no tardaría en descargar toda su furia contra mi. Sin embargo, me equivoque.

- Buen intento – fue todo lo que dijo, y no me paso desapercibido el pequeño tiemble de su voz al hacerlo.

En ese instante, desee más que nunca – y a sabiendas de que no era posible – introducirme en su mente y descubrir lo que pensaba directamente desde sus pensamientos.

Concentré todo mi poder en su mente, olvidándome de todas las demás, deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Por desgracia, el esfuerzo fue en vano.

Sin embargo, un fracción de segundo después, mientras sus ojos chocaban con los míos y la intuición brillaba en ellos, antes de que ella apartara la vista presurosa, me vi atrapado en una especie de neblina extensa similar a aquella que te invade en sueños, y supe que había entrado en su mente, o quizá, en sus recuerdos.

Era de noche, me encontraba en una habitación bastante grade, pero muy antigua, de finales del siglo XVII. Al principio creí que me hallaba solo, pero no tarde en percatarme de unos suaves sollozos que inundaban la habitación.

Recorrí con mi vista la habitación detenidamente, es busca de su origen. Por desgracia, y dado que no se trataba de algo real, yo no podía usar el olfato y mis demás sentidos para moverme. Pese a ello no tarde demasiado en hallarla.

Era una joven con un vestido blanco de época, a juego con la habitación. Se hallaba acurrucada en una esquina, sollozando. No logré verle el rostro, debido a su postura inclinada. Aun así, algo en su pelo moreno, recogido con firmeza en un moño que debió ser elegante en su momento – ahora se hallaba deshecho, con numerosos mechones de pelo sueltos recorriendo el contorno de su rostro – se me hizo familiar.

Trate de acércame a ella, pero me alertaron unos extraños ruidos en la puerta; alguien se acercaba, y yo decidí esperar a ver quien era, al fin y al acabo, eso no era real, yo no podía interferir.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un hombre de unos veinte años. Era bastante atractivo, y me recordaba a alguien, como si fuera una de las muchas personas con las que había convivido en mi eterna existencia.

Rudamente se acercó hasta la joven y la encaró hacía él, manteniéndola de espaldas a mi.

Sus ojos resplandecían furiosos pero sus labios se deformaron en una cruel sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso el hijo de puta de tu novio ese, se acostó contigo antes de marcharte y por eso te da tanto miedo que yo lo haga ahora? – sus palabras era crueles, pero no podía estar seguro de que la joven escuchará. Su cuerpo se veía muerto, y estuve segura que solo lograba permanecer de pie porque él la sostenía – No respondes a eso ¿no? Es porque tengo razón ¿a qué si?

La joven seguía sollozando, supe que era incapaz de hablar, aunque de haber podido tampoco se si lo habría hecho.

Sentí unas ganas terribles de matar a un hombre tan odioso, y por alguna razón, el sufrimiento de la chica me atormentaba el alma. Tuve que recordarme que aquello no era real, que no había nada que yo pudiese hacer, salvo seguir observando.

- Puta, más que puta – sus insultos me estremecieron y desee más que nunca ver el rostro que ese monstruo – porque él era incluso más monstruo que yo – estaba lastimando. Estuve seguro de que era hermoso. – Pero no me importa. Tú eres mía ahora. Mi esposa – escupió la palabra rodeada de una risa macabra – Yo pague por ti. Pagué las deudas de tu estúpido padre y ahora me perteneces. Así que ya puedes llorar lo que quieras porque nada impedirá que seas mía, ni esta ni las demás noche de tu vida.

Su discurso me dio ganas de vomitar, y el deseo de matarlo allí mismo se convirtió en una necesidad; pero él ya había dejado de hablar, se encontraba demasiado ocupado lamiendo el rostro de la joven y desgarrando su vestido con las manos libres. Ahora que lo pude apreciar bien, me di cuenta que era un vestido de novia.

La repulsión crecía en mi dejando paso al dolor. Sufría, sufría por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a esa joven, por lo que le estaba a punto de ocurrir. Nuevamente trate de calmarme. _No es real. No es real._ Pero aun así el dolor que yo sentía al verlo si que lo era.

Observé como la arrojaba sobre la cama, y el rostro de la muchacha caía muerto hacía el lado contrario de donde yo estaba, con los ojos enfocados a la pared hallada frente a mi.

Los sollozos había finalizado, durante un segundo la ira me embargó y temí que estuviera muerta, mas no era así, su corazón seguía latiendo, lentamente, a un ritmo regular. Fue entonces cuando me percaté que su mente la había abandonado, ahora solo quedaba su cuerpo, y después la locura, el abominable vacío.

Este hecho no pareció importar al cabrón que la había destrozado. Por el contrario parecía verse muy ocupado lamiendo y retorciendo los pechos de ella, ahora al descubierto. Jamás en mi vida había visto un acto tan abominable, y eso que yo había cometido muchos.

En menos de un segundo ya la había despojado por completo de cualquier prenda que la cubriera, y se entretenía manoseándola ávidamente por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose con especial énfasis en algunas partes.

Mi estómago se revolvía, solo quería escapar de allí, si no estaba en mi mano ayudarla, no quería ver como terminaba todo; no podía, no sin volverme loco.

No obstante, pese a todos mis esfuerzos por apartarme, por regresar a la realidad, una fuerza externa en mi mente me obligaba a seguir contemplando.

Ahora el hijo de puta la había tomado violentamente del pelo, alzando su rostro, tratando de introducir su podida lengua en la boca de ella. Mas le resultaba imposible, pues el rostro de la muchacha caía inerte hacía el otro lado.

Furioso, alzó su puño y lo estrelló contra su mejilla. Ella no grito, pero pude apreciar como un hilillo de sangre escurría de su boca al mismo tiempo que su rostro giraba veloz, debido a la fuerza del golpe, hasta detenerse en mi.

Me sentí paralizado, muerto, estallando en mi pedazos de dolor diferentes.

Aquello no era real, era una tortura, un sueño, una pesadilla. Aquello era el infierno. El castigo por todos los actos de maldad cometidos en mi vida, por ser un monstruo. Pero ni en mis peores pesadillas podía haber imaginado que fuera tan duro, tan insoportable.

Todo mi cuerpo estallaba, mi pecho ardía, mi alma – porque en ese instante supe que si la poseía – era apartada de mi. La agonía era terrible. Solo deseaba morir. Morir. Morir.

Trate de recordar un dolor semejante, y me vino a la mente mi transformación como vampiro. Pero no. Eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora; eso era el cielo, el cielo comparado con la agonía que sentí en el instante en que los cálidos ojos marrones de la joven que estaba siendo brutalmente violada, se posaron en los míos.

Bella. Mi Bella. Mi cielo. Mi amor. Mi alma.

Pero no podía ser real, no podía serlo, y aun así me negué a apartar la vista de ellos, de esos ojos que me miraban agónicos desde la cama, mientras el demonio que estaba sobre ella la hacía suya con gritos de triunfo.

Muerte. Muerte. Muerte. Oscuridad. Sufrimiento. Castigo. Pero no eso. No eso. Porque eso era algo más de lo que yo podía soportar.

Mi mente moría. Podía percibirlo. Un segundo más y nunca regresaría a ser yo mismo. No podría. No lo sería.

Y la oscuridad se hizo a mis ojos y todo desapareció.

La pesadilla – si es que era eso lo que había sido realmente – había desaparecido. Por ahora.

Abrí los ojos, y me encontraba solo en el aula. Giré la vista en dirección hacía la salida. Para mi sorpresa, ella se encontraba allí, esperándome.

Un ligero espasmo de alivio me recorrió el cuerpo. Era fácil suponer que todo era mentira, que nada había sido real, cuando ahora la veía sana y salva frente a mis ojos – a Ella, o a alguien que se le parecía mucho, demasiado.

- Cullen – me llamó – deberías darte prisa. – La examine detenidamente. Era mi impresión, o el odio que solía brillar en sus ojos había sido sustituido por la tristeza y la... ¿culpa? – La clase ha terminado, y harías bien en olvidarla. El señor Wendon pertenece al pasado. No ha sabido evolucionar con el paso del tiempo.

Yo seguí contemplándola, pero ella desapareció una vez terminó de hablar, dejando a la duda carcomiéndome.

¿Qué habrían sido sus palabras, simples afirmaciones referentes al viejo profesor y a la clase oxidada, o había algo más, algo que intentaba decirme pero sin hacerlo?

Y ante todo, mucho más importante que ella. ¿Qué había sido ese tipo de visión – o lo que fuese – que me había asaltado mientras trataba de invadir su mente?

¿Había sido una alucinación, o realmente Bella, mi Bella, había tenido que pasar por todo aquello, todo lo que yo había visto?

No. Imposible. Eso no podía ser cierto, porque de serlo, yo no podría soportarlo, y el mundo entero habría de temer mi furia. Si fuese cierto.

Pero no lo era.

Espero que os haya gustado esl capi, como dije al principio ya no es tan infantil/sano/inocente como los anteriores, pero bueno, por eso esta en ranking M, o no?

Espero que os haya gustado y por favor, si de verdad deseáis que continué, no dudéis en mandarme un hermoso reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, como ven aka les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

Agradecimientos a **blakikabla** (quería que supieses que si deseas leer el libro de amanacer y no puedes consegurlo yo lo tengo en el pc, así que podría pasártelo), **MiitzukoO-chan**, **mary-loki**, **Sweet-Sugar-894**, **HeRiAn.De.LioNcoUrT**, **C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**, **Yuliss**, **shie-san**, **nonblondes**, **threenames**, **montse**, **Geila Potter-Weasley**, **Samanta-m**, **The little Cullen**, **pilikali**.

Ya se que todas están muy confusas, pero les aseguró que poco a poco se irán resolviendo las cosas, y se llevarán un par de sorpresas!! Por el momento, les adelanto el capitulo. By

* * *

Me dirigí al comedor con paso raudo, al menos dentro de la categoría humana. Había decidido que era el momento de poner sobre aviso a mi familia, especialmente porque necesitaba la ayuda de dos de ellos – Carlisle y Alice.

No obstante, antes de atravesar la puerta trate de serenarme. Las imágenes antes vistas atravesaban mi mente una y otra vez, demacrándome. Estuve seguro sin necesidad de contemplar mi reflejo que me hallaba aun más pálido que de costumbre; además mis ojos se habían tornado negros, semejantes a dos abismos sin fondo. Pero no tenía sed, al menos de nadie que no fuera ese... cabrón, hijo de puta mal nacido, que se había atrevido a tocar a Bella, a mi Bella, lastimándola, haciéndola suya de la peor manera posible.

Porque Dios, cómo seguir existiendo, cómo esperar un nuevo amanecer, tras enterarte que el amor de tu vida, aquel de quien tu mismo te alejaste con afán de protegerlo, de que fuese feliz, no solo no había logrado ese objetivo, sino que había sufrido una vida mil veces peor de la que tu le hubieras ofrecido – por mala que esa hubiera sido.

Porque yo nunca hubiera podido ofrecerle una vida, jamás un corazón latiente, ni hijos, ni arrugas, ni canas..., pero si habría podido entregarle todo mi amor, mi comprensión, mi cariño. Conmigo nunca hubiera tenido una vida, pero si una existencia al lado de alguien que la amaba – y la ama – más que a nada en el mundo.

¿Qué sentido tenía ahora mi sacrificio, mi condena – tantísimos años sintiéndome morir, tantísimos días deseando morir – si ni siquiera había logrado una mínima parte de su objetivo?

No. Yo no podía lidiar con eso. Y tampoco podía aceptarlo, porque si lo hacía, desaparecería todo lo que yo era y todo lo que había sido durante los últimos ciento treinta años.

Bella no podía haber muerto después de una vida de maltrecha existencia. No podía. Ella había muerto siendo feliz, con un buen esposo, con sus hijos, sus nietos... incluso sus bisnietos. Bella había amado la vida, y no podía ser de otro modo.

Trate de serenarme lo más posible antes de cruzar las puertas del comedor, y a pesar de no quedar muy satisfecho con el resultado, sería suficiente para que los humanos no sospechasen nada.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la mesa de mis hermanos. Alice estaba pensando en Jasper, y en como convencerle para que la acompañara de compras esa tarde. Jasper se preguntaba de donde provenía la entusiasta emoción que sentía Alice. Emmet meditaba sobre el temprano despertar de los osos en esa región, y Rosalie contemplaba su reflejo en una cuchara repitiéndose lo bonita e irresistible que era.

Ignoré sus pensamiento, y en menos de un segundo llegué a su lado.

- ¡Ah! – me sobresalte del repentino gemido de Jasper, mientras este se encorvaba hacía la mesa tratando de hacer frente al dolor que sentía. No tarde en sentirme culpable.

- ¿Jasper que te ocurre? – Rápidamente Alice se había inclinado a su lado, dejando de lado cualquier estúpido pensamiento preocupada por la seguridad de su "marido". Rosalie y Emmet también parecían confusos, como lo indicaban sus mentes.

- Díselo a él – fue la única respuesta de mi empático hermano.

- Lo siento – me disculpé, a la vez que trataba de serenar mis emociones. No estaba bien que nadie sintiera el dolor y el sufrimiento que yo portaba en ese momento.

Edward, ¿qué diablos ocurre? ¿has asesinado a alguien? Pensamientos de Emmet.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso has vuelto a soñar con ella, o has encontrado a alguien que se le parecía mucho? Rosalie no tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba de la verdad. Por favor Edward, madura. Acabaras matándonos a todos antes de hacerlo tu mismo.

Edward, por favor contrólate. Jasper esta sufriendo mucho, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan mal. Acaso es tan grave. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? No he visto nada en mis visiones. No será que... lo has encontrado? Esa era Alice.

Edward, tanto dolor... debes olvidarla, o terminaras destruyéndote a ti mismo. Y si no la olvidas, al menos consérvala en el pasado, como algo lindo de recordar, no como algo perdido. Jasper; siempre tan perceptivo, pero esa vez no tenía ni idea.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward? – preguntó Alice en voz alta. Una vez Jasper estaba a salvo yo era su máxima preocupación. - ¿Qué a ocurrido?

- Tan solo un nuevo ataque de histeria, hermanita, ¿qué va a ser sino?

Ignore a Rosalie y me dirigí directamente a Alice.

- Alice, necesito que hagas algo por mi – lo necesitaba, y esta era la única forma. Tome aire, dispuesto a rebelar mi secreto. No pude reprimir el deseo de que Rosalie no se hallara presente en esta ocasión, pero éramos una familia y ella estaba incluida en el termino. – Necesito que mires su futuro. – pedí - Necesito saberlo, Alice – insistí.

Miles de dudas llenaron la cabeza de mis hermanos, pero yo las ignoré todas. Necesitaba una respuesta, y la necesitaba ya.

Alice me enfocó el rostro seriamente, y supe que me ayudaría antes incluso de que ella hablará. Le sonreí agradecido. Decididamente no era difícil recordar porque ella era mi hermana favorita, o porque había sido la mejor amiga de Bella... cuando aun estábamos con ella.

- ¿A quién quieres que examine, Edward? – preguntó simplemente, y yo volví a expirar. Era ahora o nunca.

- A ella. – señalé, y mi brazo indicó rápidamente el camino, mientras mis ojos estaban fijos en su rostro, esperando su respuesta.

No. No es posible. Es... pero no puede serlo. Imposible. ¡Dios míos Bella! Pero si ella debió fallecer hace tiempo... mucho tiempo. ¡Joder! Son casi idénticas. ¿Quién es ella, Edward? ¿Desde cuando la conoces? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

A pesar de que los pensamientos del resto de mis hermanos – Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie – no diferían mucho de los de Alice, ella era sin duda la más alterada. No en vano, volví a recordarme, ella había sido la más afectada con nuestra repentina marcha. Incluso me trato con resentimiento durante varias décadas – tanto por su propio dolor al separarla de quien había sido una hermana para ella, como por el sufrimiento que, suponía, esa decisión infundiría en Bella – aunque finalmente mi propio dolor – mil veces superior al suyo, que tampoco era débil – le obligó a perdonarme.

En seguida comprendí que ese no había sido el mejor modo de dar la noticia – sin aviso o advertencia previa – no obstante, el dolor de las imágenes que todavía torturaban mi mente, por mucho que me obligaba a no recordar, me habían hecho perder cualquier tipo de control o planificación de la que antes dispusiera.

Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber si lo que yo había visto era real. Necesitaba averiguar si realmente Bella había sufrido ese infierno en su vida, porque si así había sido, yo no dudaría en quitarme la vida, lo que es más, lo haría gustoso y sin importarme las consecuencias.

Pero antes necesitaba calmar a Alice para que me ayudara.

Miré a Jasper suplicante, y con un imperceptible – aunque innecesario – movimiento de cabeza, me hizo saber que me había entendido.

En menos de tres segundo el ambiente se relajo – inundado por una falsa calma – y hasta yo mismo logré relajarme levemente, repitiéndome que no había forma de que esa "visión" – o lo que fuera que fuese – hubiera sido real, verídica.

Alice dejo de aturrullarme a preguntas, y el resto de mis hermanos también se relajaron, hasta el punto de dejar sus mentes en blanco. Agradecí a Jasper con la mirada, pero en seguida me dirigí a mi hermana predilecta.

- Alice, por favor – no pude haber usado un tono más suplicante – necesito que me ayudes. Necesito saber su futuro.

Por un momento cerró los ojos, abatida, y yo analice su mente en busca de respuestas.

Esta bien , Edward, lo haré.

Sonreí agradecido, pese a su tono algo resignado. Al fin alcanzaría respuestas; al fin sabría toda la verdad. Porque yo no pensaba descansar hasta conseguir que ella me contase todo, al menos todo lo que ella sabía o podía estar relacionado con Bella. Y del mismo modo que sabía que ella llegaría a confesar, intuía que Alice podría ver esa confesión en una de sus visiones, acelerando así mi trabajo y refrenando mi angustia. Era un plan simple, pero efectivo.

Edward, examinaré su futuro y te permitiré ver el resultado en miente, pero cuando lleguemos a casa tú deberás decirme todo lo que esta ocurriendo. ¿Entendido?

Sus ojos dorado oscuro se posaron en los míos, y yo asentí, al mismo tiempo que liberaba un suspiró de alivio.

Si la visión de Alice era positiva y rebelaba que en realidad aquella joven era una chica común y corriente, con un pasado normal y un futuro por delate, cuyo único defecto – o don, a mi modo de ver – era parecerse demasiado a Bella, yo no tendría inconveniente en contarle a Alice todo lo que sabía desde el principio, que no era mucho, e incluso podría relatarme mi pequeño lapsus de locura.

Luego estaba la otra posibilidad, la que yo temía a pesar de ser la más incomprensible.

Que aquella chica fuese "algo" – pues no hallaba otra forma de describirla – y que realmente si tuviera relación con la que antaño había ocupado su cuerpo.

Tenía varias teorías al respecto – y todas ellas igual de inverosímiles, ¿pero acaso no era yo lo que los humanos denominaban un mito de leyenda, imaginario, irreal, imposible desde todos los puntos de vista? - Quizá esa joven era la reencarnación del cuerpo de Bella, conservando inconsciente – o conscientemente – algunos de los recuerdos o emociones de su yo pasado; o quizá simplemente fuera un ángel que había tomado su forma y había acudido a la Tierra con afán de torturarme y castigarme por mis pecados.

No lo sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro, era que si una mínima parte de la visión que yo había tenido al tratar de leer sus pensamientos, llegaba a ser cierta, mi existencia no sería lo suficiente larga como para poder dar a Alice cualquiera de las explicaciones que ella deseaba.

Esa parte me hacía sentir culpable, a la par de aliviado por ser yo el único capaz de leer los pensamientos ajenos. Solo en esos momentos llegaba a entender con exactitud lo molesto que debía ser para el resto de mi familia no poseer ningún resquicio de privacidad mientras yo estuviera cerca. Tampoco era el momento para fijarme en ello.

Examiné a Alice, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un rostro sumamente concentrado. Aun así, por más que trataba de encontrar algún resquicio de visión en su mente, no hallaba nada, solo la frustración creciente.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso perdí mi don? Imposible. No soy yo, es... ella. Pero esto es nuevo, es decir, a Bella si podía leerle el futuro... bueno, algo quedo claro después de esto, no son la misma persona. Pero ¡Joder! Son idénticas.

- ¿Estas segura de eso Alice? – pregunte, sin importarme la creciente curiosidad y confusión de mis hermanos, y la evidente frustración que les producía no escuchar más que una parte de la conversación.

Bueno, si. Es decir, seguiré tratando de leer su futuro, pero ahora mismo estoy viendo que eso no va a ser posible. Tal vez mucho más adelante... pero hemos de tener clara una cosa, Edward, ella no es Bella. Se lo costoso que es creerlo, incluso a mi me pareció haber recuperado a mi amiga por un momento. Pero no es así. Incluso si olvidáramos las reglas de tiempo y espacio, a Bella si podía leerle la mente, y a ella no puedo. No son la misma persona.

La cara de Alice se contorsionaba mientras hablaba en su mente. Esto también estaba siendo doloroso para ella. Por ese motivo trate de ocultar mi aspereza por su fracaso y asentí levemente. Después giré mi cuerpo y me encamine hacía la salida.

- Edward ¿a dónde crees que vas? – Rosalie fue la única que habló, pero el resto de mis hermanos la apoyaron.

¡Ostia! Aun no puedo creerlo, Edward, ¿es ella? Emmet se mostraba entusiasmado.

No puedes marcharte aun, nos debes una explicación, Edward. Por favor, tenemos derecho a saber que esta ocurriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza, aun sin volverme, mostrando mi acuerdo con el pensamiento de Jasper. Les debía una explicación, pero ahora no era el momento, ni tampoco el lugar adecuado para ofrecérsela. Además, había algo que debía hacer, y mi tiempo se agotaba.

Recuerda tu promesa, Edward... El too roto de mi hermana fue el que logró convencerme.

- Lo se – dije – no lo he olvidado. Pero no ahora. – pause, por el volumen de sus pensamientos supe que no estaban de acuerdo. – Os veré en casa, y estaré listo para el interrogatorio.

Sin una palabra más que decir, e ignorando por completo sus mudas pero agresivas propuestas, me dirigí a la salida del comedor, tras ella. Necesitaba esas respuestas o me volvería loco, y si el don de Alice y el mío no bastaban para conseguirlas, me tocaba intentarlo a la manera tradicional.

Atravesé velozmente ese pasillo, y guiándome por instinto gire a la derecha, en dirección a los jardines posteriores – aquello que nadie usaba porque estaban llenos de melaza y demasiado próximos al bosque y las montañas.

Mi intuición no falló, allí estaba ella, tumbada sobre la hierba, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro entristecido. En un principio temí que estuviese llorando, pero no había lagrimas. Permanecí contemplándola.

Cualquier atisbo de la frialdad u el odio que solía acompañarla la había abandonado. Ahora parecía un ser indefenso, triste, cálido, necesitado de protección e increíblemente hermoso.

Por un instante sentí deseos de acercarme a ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos. La imagine contemplándome, con los ojos rebosantes de amor mientras nuestros labios se juntaban. Sacudí la cabeza horrorizado. Jamás había sentido esos deseos por nadie que no fuera Bella, y consideraba un insultó a su memoria hacerlo ahora, a pesar de que la joven en cuestión fuera idéntica a ella.

Yo amaba a Bella, y la seguiría amando por la eternidad, aunque eso equivaliese a una eternidad de soledad y tristeza, y jamás, nunca nadie ocuparía su lugar, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos.

Tome aire, había llegado el momento de obtener mis respuestas.

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y ya saben, si desean leer el encuentro entre ambos, más les vale mandarme muchos, muchos reviews, xD o se quedaran con las ganas y no pulicaré hasta el próximo fin de semana. Chantaje puro, lo se, solo que esta semana retomo el trabajo a petición de mi jefe que esta haciendo inventario y me necesita, un trabajo horrible si quieren mi opinión, pero el dinero es bienvenido, además como decirle que no a tu jefe si el mismo es tu padre.

Jjaja, mal asunto!

La cosa es que tendré poco tiempo para escribir, y si quieres que me apresure pues la motivación siemre cuenta o no?

Besos a todos hasta pronto, By

5


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!! Lamento el retraso pero estaba remetida en mi otro fic, alma pura, y quería terminarlo rápido de una vez, pero ya regrese, así que espero que os guste el capitulo.

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a **AsunaCullen**, **Hime-chan n n**, **kimicullenevans**, **Tatiana!**, **zophie** , **nonblondes**, **Sweet-Sugar-894** (te llego el libro? Xk no se si la dirección de la pagina permite docu adjuntos, sino es así, mandame un PM con tu dirección de correo), **Angii-Swaan**, **norii** (lo cierto k aun no se sabe muy bien k es bella, es posible que tengas razón, pero si es así te has olvidado del don de los vampiros, no? Aun keda mucho por descubrir de esta bella, asi que solo ten paciencia. Con el tiempo tienes razón, se conocieron afinales del s XIX como dice Edward al principio lleva ciento treinta años sin verla, si por algun lugar pone otra cosa, es error mio. Garcias pot u crítica sirve para mejorar, pero repito, ten paciencia), **mili-san**, **Bella swan cullen**, **threenames**, **Adri Cullen**, **mary-loky**, **HeRiAn.De.LioNcoUrT**, **pilikali**, **Dasmy**, **Karikaturas**, **Yuliss**, **Samanta-m**, **Geila Potter-Weasley**, **C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**, **belencullenss**.

Y sin mas, proxigo con las historia!

* * *

Durante una fracción de segundo me pregunte si ella ya habría intuido que yo me encontraba allí, pero me retracte en seguida; mis movimientos habían sido rápidos y silenciosos, imposibles de percibir para un humano.

Y algo sucedió cuando llegué a esa conclusión, fue como si durante un milésima de fracción de segundo, yo hubiese dado con la respuesta de lo que ocurría, pero tan pronto llegué a ella, algo o alguien la eliminó de mi cabeza.

Volví a mirarla sorprendido, pero al parecer ella seguía inmune a que yo estaba ahí. Ni un cambio se había operado en su apariencia.

Desesperado, y más por habito que por deseo, empuje a mi mente hacía sus pensamientos, pero tal y como esperaba, tan solo halle el vacío... hasta que, un instante después, volví a sentirme arrastrado por la misma oscuridad que antes me había conducido a la peor de mis pesadillas.

Parecía encontrarme en el mismo cuarto de antes, solo que ahora la penumbra no era tan densa, y un rayo de luz se filtraba por la diminuta ventana.

Busque desesperado, pues al mismo tiempo que me mente me prevenía contra ella, mi corazón rugía por verla.

Efectivamente, allí estaba. Tumbada sobre la cama, con un viejo y raído vestido cubriendo su cuerpo, pero no por eso viéndose menos hermosa. Bella. Mi Bella… Dios ¡cuánto la amaba! ¡Si! La amaba…

En esta ocasión se hallaba sola, y aunque mi furia se encendió al ver los pequeños restos de hematomas que circulaban por su cara, logré apaciguarme al contemplar sus cálidos ojos marrones, los cuales, fijos en alguna parte de su estómago, lucían melancólicos, pero también ilusionados…

- Edward… - cuando mi nombre escapó de sus labios con ese tono melancólico y triste, desee más que nunca no ser yo quien habitara mi cuerpo. Mis manos se clavaron en mis brazos, hiriéndolos, y la sangre manchó mis dedos, pero nada de eso importaba. - ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Al hacer esa pregunta la desesperación retornó a sus ojos, y yo me odie por encima de todas las cosas; si eso en verdad había ocurrido, si en verdad Bella había vivido todo ello tras mi muerte, yo merecía estar aquí, sufriendo esta agonía.

Sin embargo, ella pareció olvidarse de mi, porque volvió a depositar una mano en su estómago, acariciándolo lentamente, y la luz regresó a sus ojos mientras observaba.

- Pero no te preocupes mi bebé. Yo cuidaré de ti, y cuando nazcas no iremos, lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie sea capaz de encontrarnos.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizaba después de haber escuchado hablar.

Hijo.

Un hijo.

Bella había sido mamá.

Mi rostro se estiro en una sonrisa sin siquiera percatarme. Finalmente lo había descubierto, y podía estar tranquilo. Mi sacrificio había valido la pena, y también su sufrimiento; Bella había tenido un hijo.

De pronto, ya no deseaba marcharme, tan solo deseaba ver, asegurarme de cual había sido el futuro de Bella y su hijo. Ya ni siquiera importaba que aquello fuese o no verdad, egoístamente, tan solo me hacía sentir satisfecho, calmando un poco el dolor que sentía desde que nos separamos.

Por desgracia, la visión parecía estar perdiendo fuerza, y otra voz diferente se mezclo con mis pensamientos.

Is.. ¡Is! ¡Isabella, maldita sea, donde demonios te has metido! El vampiro ha salido en tu busca…

La palabra vampiro resonó en mi celebro, pero no le di importancia, lo único que quería, era regresar y continuar viendo a Bella y a su hijo. Pero la visión desapareció por completo.

Con esfuerzo, y deslumbrado por la luz de los jardines, tome consciencia de donde me encontraba y a que había ido yo a ese lugar. Por inercia, giré la vista hacía la dirección de donde provenían esos confusos pensamientos, los cuales ni siquiera era capaz de recordar con claridad.

Jacob estaba allí, y por su cara de espanto, parecía pensar que había metido la pata.

Mierda, me escucho! Calla y piensa, piensa, piensa…

Tras esos pensamientos, sus ojos parecieron perderse y su mente comenzó a elaborar un rápido calculo mental de todas las tablas de multiplicar. Lo miré extrañado.

Él sabía mi secreto. No había duda alguna. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿sabría también de mi condición vampírica?

Tras unos segundos él habló.

- Is, te estaba buscando. Tenemos que irnos a casa.

La aludida pareció despertar por fin de sus ensimismamiento, pero no reflejo sorpresa de vernos ahí, por el contrario, giró el rostro muy lentamente, obligada y sus ojos solo reflejaban cansancio y aburrimiento.

No hablo. Ni siquiera sintió. Tan solo se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Y justo en ese instante me percaté de algo.

Is… la había llamado Is, y antes, sus pensamientos…

- ¡Isabella! – exclamé, y esta vez ella si se giro para mirarme. Parecía enfadada y sus ojos solo reflejaban odio, pero no puede contenerme. – Te llamas Isabella. Bella – afirme, y por primera vez en toda mi existencia, sentí verdadero miedo.

Su rostro se contrajo y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos profundos pozos negros, parecían la entrada al infierno. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y tuve que sostenerla entre mis manos. Mi cerebro ardía, estaba a punto de estallar. El dolor que sentía solo podía compararse al dolor que sentí cuando hube de abandonar a Bella, o el que había sentido al ver como esa desgraciado la violaba.

- Jamás. Nunca en tu vida. Por nada del mundo. – Sus frases, cortas y distantes, parecían provenir del mismísimo Lucifer - vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre en mi presencia.

Dicho salió, desapareció, mejor dicho, y por mucho que trate de seguirla, el dolor de cabeza era demasiado potente para lograrlo. El muchacho, Jacob, salió tras ella con un semblante mezclado entre el odio, la culpa y el miedo

Segundos después, aunque a mi me parecieron horas, el dolor desapareció, y llegué a creer que lo había imaginado, que en realidad, la sorpresa de verla, hablar con ella y descubrir como se llamaba, me había colapsado, llevándome a la locura momentáneamente.

No regrese a clase, por el contrario pase allí horas, preguntándome que había ocurrido, pero siempre se repetía el mismo proceso. Cuando parecía hallar la respuesta, esta se desvanecía de mis pensamientos, y nunca lograba alcanzarla.

Finalmente, cuando el Sol casi desaparecía, regrese a casa.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Debía ser más de la media noche, pero eso no era un problema, al fin y al cabo, nosotros no dormíamos.

A diferencia de las demás noches, en las que me limitaba a tumbarme en mi cama y sumergirme en el dolor de los recuerdos, en esta ocasión no quería hacerlo. Mi mente estaba demasiado activa para desaparecer, repitiendo una y otra vez la visión de aquella misma tarde.

La cara de Bella al hablarle a su hijo. Su promesa de marcharse de allí y ser felices. Su mano acariciando su propio vientre.

Si, no me importaba estar volviéndome loco, ni que el mundo desapareciera a mis pies. Secretamente, lo único que deseaba era sumergirme en una de esas visiones para poder contemplarla nuevamente, sin importar el dolor que eso conllevara. Como le dije a ella una vez, ella era mi droga, y no había nada que deseara más que verla nuevamente a mi lado, aun si fuese una alucinación o aun si mi pecho deseara romperse por el dolor de haberla perdido.

No obstante, también había otras cosas que me preocupaban aquella noche.

Ya había hablado con mi familia y les había contado todo respecto a esa chica. Debo decir que ninguno de ellos esperaba que mi repentino cambio fuese debido a algo así, pero aun se sorprendieron más cuando les dije todo lo que sabía sobre ella. O casi todo.

No les había hablado de las visiones. En parte porque de seguro creerían que era a causa de la conmoción de ver a alguien tan similar a ella, en parte porque el contenido era demasiado intimo y prefería guardármelo para mi.

Aun así, ninguno de ellos pudo explicarme lo que sucedía. Todos decían lo mismo, que era algo inverosímil y nunca visto, pero cuando parecían haber hallado la explicación lógica al asunto, esta desaparecía de sus mentes.

Tan solo Emmet fue capaz de concebir una idea medianamente respetable.

FLASH BACK

Todos en la sala tenían el mismo rostro confuso e impotente, tal y como yo había supuesto ninguno era capaz de hallar explicación lógica a su existencia. Sin embargo, Emmet me sorprendió.

- ¡Y si fuese una reencarnación! – exclamó de repente, y seis pares de ojos lo contemplemos como si estuviera loco – habló en serio – se defendió – al fin y al cabo Bella debió morir hace más de cien años, lo suficiente para que pueda reencarnarse.

Yo había a negar, cuando Carliste me interrumpió.

- Eso podría ser posible… - ¿acaso se volvieron todos locos? Pensé – si Bella hubiese tenido un hijo – y de pronto, todos mis reproches desaparecieron.

La visión. Si la visión era real, Bella si había tenido un hijo.

- Suele suceder – continuó hablando Carliste – dentro de las familias, es habitual que el tatarabuelo, por ejemplo, se reencarne en su tataranieto…

Nuevamente enmudecí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Suficiente para que, en realidad, la Bella que yo conocía haya tenido un hijo, el cual haya tenido otro hijo, y así sucesivamente hasta superar las tres generaciones.

Además eso explicaría muchas cosas, sus semejanzas físicas, el que yo no pudiera leerle la mente…

- ¿Pero porque me odia? – pregunte, y en seguida me percaté de que había sonado demasiado infantil – Quiero decir, es como si supiera nuestro secreto, al menos el que yo puedo leer mentes… no veo otra forma de que el imb… su amigo lo sepa.

- Puede pasar a veces – reconoció Carliste – que los recuerdos del portador original, en este caso Bella, no desaparezcan del todo, y se manifiesten mediante sentimientos, o incluso sueños… claro que eso no es muy corriente.

- Bella nunca fue alguien corriente – interrumpí, y todos se mostraron de acuerdo. – Sin embargo, ¿por qué será que Alice no consigue ver nada en su futuro?

Para eso, nadie tuvo respuesta.

FIN FLASH BACK

La suposiciones de Emmet habían abierto un nuevo camino para, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera el indicado, al menos tenía algo por lo que empezar.

Y por eso me encontraba allí, andando sin rumbo por una calle desierta a Dios sabe que horas de la madrugada, cuado de repente, la ví a lo lejos.

Se encontraba sentada pensativa sobre la entrada de una casa, era la primera vez que la veía tan relejada, pero de pronto, todos sus músculos se tensaron y me di cuenta de que ya se había percatado de mi presencia.

Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta donde ella estaba, se introdujo en la casa, que parecía ser la suya y desapareció.

Desesperado llamé al timbre; ya no me importaba nada, solo necesitaba hablar con ella, verla, asegurarme de que ella no era Bella, de si las sospechas de Emmet eran o no ciertas. Por el bien de mi propia cordura, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, la puerta se abrió, pero no fue ella quien salió a recibirme, sino Jacob. Levaba tan solo un pijama, pero parecía despierto y me miraba con el habitual odio y desprecio.

- Necesito hablar con Be.. Isabella – murmuré.

- No quiere verte – respondió simplemente – lárgate antes de que llamemos a la policía – por su tono de voz y la forma de mirarme se podía intuir que no habría nada que le agradara más que me llevaran preso. Sin embargo, trasmitía el mensaje monótono, como si fueran palabras aprendidas de memoria.

Yo no atine a hacer nada, simplemente permanecí ahí, en silencio. Él frunció el entrecejo, y finalmente me miro decidido.

- Acaso no entiendes que no quiere verte, monstruo – escupió, recalcando la última palabra – aléjate de ella antes de que vuelvas a arruinarle la vida, o yo mismo me encargaré de despedazarte.

Y de un portazo cerro la puerta.

Yo me quede allí, en silencio, con sus últimas palabras resonando en mi mente, y un montón de nuevas dudas a las que tardaría en hallar respuesta.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y espero sus reviews para la próxima actualización, nos leemos, By

5


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigas!**

Estoy segura de que muchas de vosotras – sino todas – os sorprendéis de verme de nuevo por aquí. Probablemente pensasteis que había abandonado el fic y si, ciertamente esta fue mi intención hasta hace un par de días, sin embargo, por más que yo quisiera olvidarme del fic y seguir hacia delante, **vuestros reviews seguían llegando e incluso nuevos mensajes que indicaban que habías hecho de esta historia vuestra favorita.**

Por ello me pareció muy injusto dejarlo así, a mitad, ignorando vuestras suplicas y peticiones. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sería un fic sin reviews? Absolutamente nada. Es por eso que, como escritores, mantenemos un compromiso con nuestros lectores, un compromiso que me ha impulsado a volver a escribir, aun después de meses sin hacerlo.

**Mis motivos para dejarlo fueron sencillos y muchos de ustedes pensaran que lo utilizo como simple excusa, pero no es así.**

Desde que leí por primera vez Crepúsculo, supe que esa saga me habia llegado al alma, convirtiendo en mi favorita. Los personajes – Edward, Bella, Alice – dejaron de ser eso para mi, convirtiéndose en compañeros y amigos dentro de mi vida. Reía y lloraba con ellos, y ellos fueron los que me impulsaron a escribir este fic, sentados a mi lado. Pero todo cambio **tras leer Breaking Dawn.**

Se que las opiniones al respecto son variadas y de verdad no quiero ofender a nadie, simplemente, a mi **el libro me desilusiono**. **Dejo por los suelos la imagen de esas personas tan queridas, acabo por completo con la magia que me mantenía unida a la saga **– la decepcionante boda, la noche de bodas inexistente, el posterior embarazo, la llegada de Renesme, su imprimación con Jacob, la frustrada lucha contra los volturi, y ante todo, la falta de romanticismo entre Edwrad y Bella – **fue más de lo que pude soportar y**, no por puro enfado, **decidí olvidar la saga, al menos temporalmente. Fueron estas situaciones las que me hicieron imposible el continuar escribiendo.**

Sin embargo, los meses pasaban y yo **echaba de menos las divagaciones de Bella y los encantos de Edward**, y por qué no, las visiones de Alice, hasta que finalmente me di cuenta de que no importaba el final de la saga, lo que importaba era la saga en si misma. Y **por mucho que me hubiera decepcionado un único libro, no debía decir NO a lo anteriores.** Así pues, hace apenas una semana **volví a releerme todos los libros – exceptuando el último – miré también algunos fanfiction y me vi los trailer de la película**. Únicamente **cuando sentí que los personajes volvían a estar a mi lado me di cuenta de que podía retomar esta historia, que seguía viva gracias a los constantes reviews que vosotros me enviabais.**

Y ahora, tras mis disculpas y está explicación tan tediosa que seguro, ni siquiera habréis podido leer, por miedo a morir de aburrimiento, regresamos al fic, y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.

* * *

Esa noche no regrese a casa; sabía lo que me esperaba y no estaba preparado; no para sus miradas esperanzadas, y menos aun para sus ojos precavidos. Me sentía frustrado, por todo; y necesitaba estar solo para solucionarlo.

En mi mente estaba claro. Esa chica, Isabella, no tenía nada que ver con Bella, nada aparte de su similitud física. Y como mucho, mucho… la sugerencia de Emmet. No creía que fuera una reencarnación, pero la idea de que, en realidad, si fuese descendiente de Bella – su bisnieta, o su tataranieta –, no sonaba tan descabellada.

Hasta ahí llegaba mi parte racional. Lo otro, era otra historia. Porque otra parte de mi, por mucho que deseara negarlo, si creía realmente que ella era Bella. Mi Bella. Pero no era una parte racional, era más bien… una corazonada. Me lo decía el corazón. Mis reacciones cuando ella estaba cerca, como si volviera a latir… y aquellas visiones tan extrañas que aun no había comentado con nadie, y ciertamente, no tenía intención de hacerlo. Esas imágenes eran solo mías; mi secreto. La última esencia de Bella en mi cuerpo.

Pero aun así, no tenía sentido guiarse por corazonadas; porque solo eran eso, sentimientos abstractos, reacciones, nada sólido y concluyente. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ninguna otra forma de averiguarlo.

Mis opciones acaban ahí, y no podía afirmar o denegar cualquiera de ellas. No había modo. Ella no hablaría conmigo, y Jacob… claramente no era una opción. Por mucho que sus pensamientos no fueran privados, no encontraría en ellos nada que me fuera útil. Estaba seguro. Y no sabía que hacer.

Bueno, en realidad… si tenía una idea, pero seguía siendo demasiado cobarde para llevarla a cabo.

La opción más lógica – la única opción – era ir directamente a la fuente. Al último lugar visitado por Bella, o al menos el último del que yo tuviera consciencia. El lugar fatal. Aquel que fue testigo del resurgimiento de mi alma, y de su posterior caída en el más profundo de los infiernos; aquel en el que compartí los mejores días de mi vida, y auqel en el que tuve que decir adiós… Forks.

Forks era mi única opción.

Pero no me sentía preparado para afrontarlo. Hacía más de un siglo que no visitaba ese lugar y hacerlo sabiendo lo que me recibiría allí… tan solo el vacío. No me sentía preparado, pero era la única forma y necesitaba decidirme. Ir allí y descubrir lo que fue la vida de mi ángel, o abandonar este lugar y todo lo que queda de ella.

La decisión era difícil, pero me basta concentrarme en su rostro, en su cuerpo, en el más mínimo detalle de su piel, para saber que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Quizá nunca hubiera tenido elección. Ella era mi vida, y yo necesitaba descartar cualquier opción de volver a encontrarla, aun si tan solo fuera de lejos, antes de proseguir con mi vida – o con mi muerte.

Rápidamente, sin preocuparme de humanos observadores gracias, corrí – volé – hasta casa y hasta Carliste. La familia se reunió y escucho mi decisión.

Algunos se opusieron, tachándolo de ridículo y de una forma más de hondar el pasado – Rosalie – otros, como Alice y Esme, se ofrecieron a acompañarme. Pero todos respetaron mi decisión – no les deje otro camino – y mi decisión era marcharme, y lo haría solo.

Como condición, solo me exigieron la promesa de que cuando hubiera averiguado lo que querría averiguar, volvería a casa; y yo lo prometí, obviamente. Lo que no les dije es que dependiendo de lo que averiguase, mi visita sería realmente corta, y ya no podrían encontrarme en ningún otro lugar de este planeta, por mucho que buscaran.

-------------------------------

Las siguientes semanas resultaron bastante duras, pero consideré eso un pago a todos los crímenes que había cometido a lo largo de toda mi existencia. Tampoco es que lo recuerde con precisión, es la etapa de mi vida inmortal más borrosa.

Hubo gran dolor y agonía al revivir los lugares – algunos ya destrozados, como su casa, y otros reformados, como la Academia – que compartí con ella. Pero nada comparado con los recuerdos.

Y, aun así, lo peor de todo, el momento en que sentí que un clavo ardiente me atravesaba el alma, fue cuando descubrí su acta de compromiso. Dos años después de yo haberla abandonado, ella contrajo matrimonio con el bastardo de Newton, lo cual, además de ser malo en si mismo, confirmaba el contenido de las visiones que yo había estado teniendo.

La rabia que sentí… deseaba matarlo, a él y a todos los humanos de mi alrededor, por haber permitido tal atrocidad; sin embargo, por desgracia para mi, todos ellos ya estaban muertos.

El único punto positivo fue que, después de todo, Bella había realizado su plan, huyendo del cabrón de su marido a un par de meses de dar a luz. Agradecí la buena memoria humana, cuando a cotilleos se refiere, cuando un anciana del lugar me relato todo ello, mientras yo me hacía pasar por un huérfano en busca de sus orígenes.

Tras eso, seguí una serie de pistas y, guiándome por mi intuición y toda la información que poseía de Bella, logré seguir su pista hasta Seattle, Olimpia, y finalmente Chicago, donde unos antiguos documentos confirmaron la existencia de una Isabella Swan, viuda, y con un hijo, habitando por unos meses en aquella ciudad hasta que, según el informe, un aterrador incendio les quito la vida.

La agonía que sentí en ese momento, supero con creces la que había sentido en cualquier otro instante. Incluso los días de mi transformación, parecían un chiste comparados con eso.

Desgarrado, completamente yermo. La vida se había extinguido de mi, porque… ¿de qué había servido mi sacrificio? ¿el mantenerme lejos de ella? ¿la supuesta vida larga y llena de felicidad que ella merecía tener, y tendría, cuando yo me apartará de su vida?

Absolutamente nada. Mi sacrificio no había servido de nada, porque yo había sido tan absolutamente egoísta, tan incapaz de ver algo más allá de mi y mi propia existencia, que imaginar cualquier peligro para Bella, una vez yo me hubiera apartado de ella, me resultaba imposible. Y ahora no tenía remedio.

Ella estaba muerta y yo… camino de estarlo.

Debía regresar a casa, despedirme e iniciar mi viaje a Italia. Pos supuesto los Vulturi no se hallarían allí, todavía recordaba la conmoción que se había formado hacía casi un siglo, cuando nuestro mundo descubrió que ellos ya no estaban, que habían sido asesinados junto con toda su guardia por una sola persona – o lo que quiera que fuese, porque me costaba imaginar un ser capaz de semejante hazaña.

No obstante, eso o ello, se decía que los había sustituido, y que allí donde los Volturi eran amables y hasta cierto punto compasivos, ninguno – vampiro o humano – que se hubiera acercado a este aterrador y nuevo lider, había sobrevivido para contarlo.

Las leyendas sobre su furia eran terribles, y aunque en los últimos años su intensidad había disminuido un tanto, bastaba su sola mención para que cualquier vampiro echara a temblar. Así pues, era lo que yo necesitaba, una muerte rápida y, a ser posible, dolora – era lo que merecía tras haber abandonado a la única persona amada, dejándola atrás con una corta vida de amargura y sufrimiento esperando para atraparla.

Pese a todo, había algo que debía hacer antes de despedirme de mi familia y del mundo. Necesitaba verla, una última vez, a ella o… a lo que quedaba de ella.

No me fue complicado encontrar el viejo cementerio local que, tal y como yo esperaba, estaba desierto. O al menos eso es lo que creo, pues mi situación era lo suficientemente precaria para pasar delante de un humano sin siquiera sentirlo.

Roto, destrozado, vago entre las tumbas en busca de su nombre. Era apenas una sombra, hasta el punto que me sentía capaz de atravesar la piedra de haberlo deseado, pero no me importaba; tan solo quería verla, sentir su esencia, por mucho que sabía que eso era imposible, pues llevaba más de un siglo muerta.

Aun así, necesitaba despedirme, decirle adiós, y ante todo, pedirle perdón.

La luna brillaba en el cielo cuando al fin halle la piedra correcta. Estaba llena de musgo y sin ninguna señal presente que indicara haber recibido la más mínima atención en los últimos cien años.

Me arrodille ante ella y llore, lloré lágrimas de sangre, porque aunque estás lágrimas no salieran, se hallaban allí, rasgando lo único que quedaba de mi alma – que no era mucho.

Y de pronto, volvió a suceder; me vi arrastrado de nuevo por la oscuridad, únicamente que esta vez la abrace ansioso, deseando que nunca jamás me soltara.

La habitación no era tan grande como la anterior, sin embargo estaba más concurrida.

Un médico, una partera y una enfermera, y en el centro, tumbada sobre la cama… estaba ella, mi ángel.

Su rostro y cabello estaban sudados, y las ojeras indicaban falta de sueño y cansancio, aun así, nunca la había sentido más hermosa.

Hacía esfuerzos, gritaba; pronto comprendí lo que sucedía: estaba dando a luz.

Hubiera dado mi vida en ese momento por estar a su lado, ocupando el lugar del médico, sosteniéndole la mano, susurrándole palabras de ánimo y calma al oído.

Aun así no tardo mucho; la partera aviso cuando comenzó a desprenderse, primero la cabeza y después el resto del cuerpo. Yo mismo lo hubiera visto si no hubiese estado tan ocupado contemplando a su madre. Pero el semblante de Bella fue indescifrarle cuando tomo al niño en brazos.

Ya no había tristeza sobre él; vida; únicamente resplandecía vida.

Con cuidado lo acuno, y el bebé en seguida aparto su llanto para contemplarla con sus pequeños ojitos marrones; era tan parecido a su madre, era idéntica a ella; ni sombra de desgraciado de Newton en sus facciones. Por egoísta que suene me alegre de eso, y se que ella también lo hizo.

- ¡Oh! Mi pequeño… - susurró, cuando los demás hubieran salido – Eres tan lindo, tan hermoso. Prometo que nunca dejaré que nada te dañe… jamás, jamás me apartaré de tu lado.

Instantáneamente detuvo sus palabras para besar su frente con ternura, después, continuó.

- Serás la luz de mi vida… Edward – mi corazón brinco, aun a pesar de estar muerto – Y de este modo, todas las personas a las que amo compartirán el mismo nombre…

Sus susurros continuaron, palabras dulces destinadas a su bebé, pero yo no podía escuchar, estaba en shock, porque ella lo llamo como yo, porque ella, a pesar de todo el daño sufrido, continuaba amándome.

Esta vez no fui consciente cuando la oscuridad tiró de mí para expulsarme, sin embargo, deje llevar hasta caer de rodillas sobre su tumba, tan raída y ajada como antes, y suplique perdón, tan fuerte y potente que incluso el Diablo desde su trono podría haberme oído.

- ¡Perdóname! – chille - ¡Perdóname! Perdóname, Bella. ¡Perdóname!

Para lo único que no estaba preparado era para oír la contestación a mis espaldas.

- ¿Y qué habría de perdonarte, Edward? – su voz era suave, tan musical como la recodaba, pero increíblemente fría; sin la calidez que antaño la caracterizaba; yerma; sin vida. - ¿Qué no me amarás? ¿O qué tu amor no fuera suficiente para retenerme a tu lado? ¿Qué gritara tu nombre cada noche, antes de acostarme, suplicando porque regresaras? ¿O qué por tu ausencia mi padre me forzara a casarme con un hombre que hizo de mi vida un infierno? ¿Por cuál de todas pides perdón, Edward? ¿Por cuál?

No gritaba, tampoco había dolor o sarcasmo en sus palabras, simplemente hablaba, como si ella no fuera esa persona, como si nada de lo mencionado le hubiese ocurrido a ella, y sin embargo, yo sabía que era ella. Tenía que serlo.

Me gire lentamente, y su imagen golpeo mi mente, no había diferencia, no había nada. Tan solo ella. Bella, mi Bella.

No puedo describir lo que sentí, no podía ser real, no podía. Yo estaba muerto, o quizá simplemente había perdido la cordura.

- Es… ¿es real? – tartamudee, tras unos minutos en silencio. - ¿eres real? – necesitaba creer que si, aun cuando todo indicara lo contrario.

- Eso depende ¿cómo de real quieres que sea? – de nuevo su voz venía vacía, monótona, sin vida.

- No lo se… - y no lo sabía. Porque estaba demasiado absorte en su imagen para pensar en nada. – No lo se…

- ¿No lo sabes, Edward? – en esta ocasión si se pode percibir una pizca de sarcasmo – Entonces no se que haces llorando en mi tumba, suplicando mi perdón… ¿No es eso lo que quieres, Edward? ¿Mi perdón?

Su perdón. Yo suplicaba su perdón, pero no lo merecía, y tampoco era eso lo que buscaba.

- Yo solo… no, no deseo tu perdón – porque eso aliviaría mi dolor, y yo merecía sufrir, incluso a manos de una alucinación; porque ella tenía que serlo. – Solo quiero… a ti… Te quiero a ti, Bella. Jamás nada que no seas tú.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto con monotonía – pero yo estoy muerta Edward, lo dice ahí – su mano se alzo levemente, y yo sabía que señalaba a su tumba, pero me negué a girar, por miedo a que se desvaneciera. – En realidad… morí mucho antes, en el momento en que tu me abandonaste.

Sus palabras eran balas, ni el peor de los infiernos dolaría tanto como su acusación, una acusación que yo mismo me había hecho, pero saliendo de esos labios, esos labios a los que yo tanto amaba, era mucho, mucho peor.

- Lo siento – susurré con voz ahogada – Hubiese muerto mil veces si con ello hubiera asegurado tu felicidad. Hubiese muerto… hubiese echo cualquier cosa… si tú…

- Lo se – dijo, con la misma voz muerta – pero yo solo te quería a mi lado. Solo eso. Con eso hubiese sido feliz. Ahora ambos pagamos el precio de no haberme escuchado.

Sus palabras sonaron a despedida, pero yo todavía no podía afrontar que se manchará; no aun; no tan pronto.

- Cualquier cosa – susurré – cualquier cosa para compensar, para que seas feliz… cualquier cosa… por favor…

Por primera vez el hielo en sus ojos pareció derretirse, pero solo fue un instante.

- Márchate Edward, eso no me hará feliz, pero tampoco me hará más daño.

¿Marcharme? ¿Eso era todo lo que ella pedía? Bien, entonces me marcharía, me marcharía lejos, muy, muy lejos, a un lugar inalcanzable para cualquier ángel…

- No – negó ella, y en esta ocasión, pude detectar un debate interno a través de su voz – Ahí no debes ir…

- No hay otro sitio… Yo debo ir allí, es la única forma… Ya ni siquiera merezco alcanzarte, lo único que merezco es sufrir.

- ¿Y si yo te lo pido? ¿me escucharás ahora? ¿si yo te pido que no lo hagas? ¿qué permanezcas en el mundo un poco más? ¿lo harías?

- Haré todo lo que me digas pero… debes odiarme mucho si es eso lo que deseas que haga. – Mucho. Muchísimo.

- No te odio, Edward – vi la verdad brillar en sus ojos, o quizá solo fueron alucinaciones… después de todo nada era real; no podía saberlo. – Pero tampoco te odio. No siento nada en realidad… - ¿por qué? ¿por qué duele tanto? ¿por qué mi corazón se desgarra al oírla, pero solo deseo que continué hablando? Porque la amo; la amo; y no hay ninguna verdad, ningún dolor capaz de borrar eso. – Pero recuerdo… Si, todavía recuerdo cosas, y por eso no quiero que mueras, no ahora, al menos… - su voz fue convirtiendo en un susurro, y sus ojos comenzaron a perderse en la oscuridad. Supe que hablaba más para si misma que para mi.

- Entonces no moriré – dije, a pesar del daño que me producía esa afirmación. Pero ella tenía razón. Yo era demasiado malo para desvanecerme sin más. Merecía sufrir…, merecía sufrir… y la vida era mi mayor sufrimiento.

- Bien… - el sonido fluctuó levemente en el aire antes de apagarse – Entonces esto se acaba, Edward… y sinceramente, espero que nunca se repita.

¡No! ¡No! Quería gritar. Espera un poco más. Un instante más. Pero fue inútil.

Algo en mi mente no funcionaba como era debido. Algo me empujaba más y más lejos. Mis piernas corrían solas alejándome de la persona amada, y yo era incapaz de reaccionar. El Sol estaba cerca del horizonte cuando el efecto comenzó a desaparecer y pude hacerle frente.

La pelea fue dura, la fuerza que invadía mi mente me forzaba a abandonar, a seguir corriendo lejos, muy lejos de aquel cementerio, sin embargo, conforme la distancia aumentaba su fuerza disminuía.

Finalmente, horas después, logré recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y regresar sobre mis pasos: por desgracia, algo en mi interior sabía que era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo, como veis ocurrieron muchos avances, y prometo que en el próximo capitulo – que llegará como mucho en tres o cuatro días – todavía habrá más Bella Edward. Los interrogantes comienzan a desaparecer.

¿**reviews**?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo amigas!**

Como veis aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero los exámenes me impiden publicar tan deprisa como quisiera. Aun así nadie se piense que he vuelto a abandonar al fic, porque tengo toda **intención** de **continuarlo** y acabarlo, o de lo contrario os dejaría un aviso.

Muchísimas **gracias por los reviews**, os los agradezco muchísimo. Espero que os guste este capitulo y, como veréis, ya queda menos para el final. XD

* * *

Después de esa noche regrese a casa con Carlisle y mi familia, quienes jamás volvieron a oírme pronunciar el nombre de Bella. Tampoco perseguí más a Isabella; ella y Jacob quedaron olvidados, y yo convencí a todos para mudarnos de la ciudad lo antes posible. Sus dudas e interrogantes nunca fueron contestados.

Al principio fue difícil, sus pensamientos me perseguían a todas partes; pero el tiempo y la resignación jugaron su papel a mi favor. Incluso Alice – al cabo de unos años – comenzó a apartar el bloqueo constante de preguntas con las que me torturaba.

Si, diez años después, todos parecían haber olvidado esos dos meses en los que desaparecí por el mundo, en busca de respuestas. Todos, todos... menos yo.

No había noche que no recordara mi encuentro con Bella en el cementerio; si fue una ilusión, un ángel, o un fantasma, poco me afecta. Lo único que importante es que, de algún modo, ella estuvo allí, y me impuso la condena que merecía por abandonarla.

Vive, me dijo. Al menos por ahora. Y así como hace casi ciento cincuenta años no fui capaz de escucharla, está vez no haré otra cosa que no sea cumplir sus palabras. Hasta las últimas consecuencias. Hasta que ella por fin se compadezca y regrese a la Tierra para librarme de mi tortura. Hasta entonces, viviré, tal y como ella quería.

Condenado, pero dispuesto a llevar mi condena del modo más correcto posible, me levanto cada mañana con una sonrisa que dedicar a mi madre, una buena conversación para satisfacer a mi padre, una buena apuesta para contentar a Emmet, una sagaz burla para ofender a Rosalie, y una chispa en los ojos para tranquilizar a Alice.

Jasper; quizá sea él, el único que sospecha lo que en realidad estoy viviendo, pero su prudencia y el alivio que siente al ver a la familia feliz, es suficiente aliciente para guardar en silencio sus temores.

Cuando llega la noche y me retiro a mi habitación, me limito a vagar por el mundo muerto de las tinieblas, demasiado culpable para evocar mis recuerdos y demasiado indigno para rememorar su nombre.

De este modo pasan los días, y ya estoy comenzando a perder la cuenta. Tan solo uno de ellos es importante, pues cada siete de noviembre, regreso a Chigago para rendir homenaje a la tumba de Bella, con la silenciosa plegaria de volver a verla.

**oOOOoooOOOo**

- Edward ¿sabes donde está Rosalie? – Carlisle ha regresado antes del hospital y nos ha reunido a todos en la sala de estar. Al parecer hay algo de lo que tenemos que estar al tanto.

- Creo que menciono algo sobre mejorar el radio del coche – comento amistosamente - ¿quieres que vayas a buscarla?

- Por favor, Edward.

Su voz se escucha cansada, por lo que me apresuro en obedecerlo.

En los escasos segundos que transcurren desde que abandono el salón hasta que llego a la cochera, mi sonrisa no decae ni un milímetro. Y ni siquiera Jasper, si se concentrara en mis sentimientos, podría comprender todo el esfuerzo y sufrimiento que siento por ello.

- Rosse, Carlisle te está esperando; - digo, y añado - y parece cansado.

- En un instante salgo Edward. – me contesta desde debajo del coche.

En efecto, medio segundo después aparece ante mi y, sorprendentemente, ni siquiera uno solo de sus cabellos está fuera del lugar donde le corresponde estar.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunta sonriente; yo solo asiento.

- Carlisle ¿qué ocurre? – está vez es Esme quien pregunta. Al parecer, también ella ha captado el tono ansioso de mi padre, aun cuando este tenga bien resguardados sus pensamientos, para que yo no los escuche antes de tiempo.

- Como todos sabéis, hace aproximadamente un siglo, los Volturi, quienes se había encargado de mantener el orden entre los de nuestra especie por más de mil años, fueron destruidos. Nadie sabe que o quien lo destruyó, pero todos sentimos como desaparecían.

Por un momento dejo de hablar, quizá para replantearse la mejor forma de proseguir o para buscar las palabras exactas para decirlo, pero fue el instante el que yo aproveché para averiguar la causa de su preocupación. Ahora, mientras hablaba, yo ya comprendía todo.

- Durante más de un siglo, el miedo a ese ser ha mantenido a los vampiros lejos de Volterra, pero el tiempo transcurre hacia el olvido y los rumores sobre su desaparición aumentan cada día, hasta el punto de que, un grupo de los nuestros, se está preparando para asaltar Volterra y ocupar el lugar de la realeza vampírica.

Pensamientos diversos – qué, cómo, cuándo – inundan las mentes de todos, pero Rosalie es la primera en manifestarse en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Únicamente por respeto hacia Carlisle me abstengo de responder primero.

- Unos antiguos amigos me avisaron por teléfono esta misma mañana. – y ante una mirada de Esme añadió – pensaron que me interesaría saberlo.

- Se equivocaban ¿no? – murmuró Emmet - ¿por qué habría de interesarnos?

- En realidad tenían interés en que nos uniéramos a la lucha – respondo, con gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Y nos vamos a unir?

- Esa es precisamente la razón por la que os he reunido – interrumpe Carlisle, antes de que se inicie una discusión entre nosotros. Se lo agradezco en silencio. – Personalmente no veo porque habríamos de involucrarnos en esa batalla. A ninguno de nosotros nos interesa gobernar y menos arriesgar la vida de modo tan inocuo; no óbstate, si alguno de vosotros piensa de modo diferente, tiene todo el derecho de argumentar ahora y, dependiendo de lo que Alice observe, puede contar con mi apoyo para actuar.

El silencio se extiende, todos están sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones. Finalmente, es Emmet quien se decide a hablar.

- No negaré que la idea de una batalla me tienta, pero si quieren que asista, que la organicen más cerca. Como has dicho – refiriéndose a mi padre -, no veo el que se nos ha perdido por Italia a ninguno de nosotros.

- Yo apoyo a Emmet – Rosalie, sin ninguna duda – y no quiero ir a Italia, pero tampoco deseo separarme de ninguno de vosotros.

- No negaré que estoy bastante frustrada, ya que por alguna razón, este tipo de acontecimientos se me escapan a mi visiones – en realidad todo lo que tenga que ver con el asesino de los Volturi – pero no tengo ningún interés en viajar a Italia, y no necesito ver el futuro para saber que no augura nada bueno para los que si vayan.

- Yo tampoco tengo interés en perderos a ninguno de vosotros – la mirada de Esme se detiene en mi durante unos instantes antes de proseguir su recorrido sobre el resto de mis hermanos – y os agradecería mucho si os mantuvierais al margen.

- Edward ¿tú qué piensas? – Carlisle me pregunta a mi, pues junto con Jasper soy el único que se ha mantenido en silencio; pero todos sabemos que Jasper se mantendrá junto a Alice, y está a decidido quedarse.

- Lo que decidáis todos está bien para mi – digo, y es cierto.

No negaré que una parte de mi alma ruge por allí y perecer en la batalla, pero ni siquiera me permito reparar en ese rugido, pues se bien que no merezco en consuelo de la muerte. Al menos, _no por ahora_.

Claramente satisfecho, Carlisle nos recorre con la mirada antes de asentir lentamente. Después, la conversación da lugar a temas más triviales.

**oOOOoooOOOo**

Tres meses más tarde, me ausento de casa sin la necesidad de excusas, pues todos saben que llegado este día desaparezco.

Oculto por la niebla, mis piernas atraviesan bosques y ciudades enteras hasta llegar a Chicago. Allí, mis pasos se detienen en el viejo cementerio, frente a una tumba conocida.

"_Isabella Marie Swan" _reza la primera inscripción y, a su lado, en otra tumba, se lee "_Edward Swan_".

De algún modo me siento conectado con ese bebe, quizá porque lleve mi nombre, o quizá porque me hubiera gustado ser su padre. Pero siento un vacío en el pecho cuando imagino la vida que pudo haber disfrutado y que le fue frustrada por ese jodido incendio. No obstante, eso no es nada comparado con el desgarro que mi corazón sufre al imaginar a Bella envuelta en llamas, llorando por la vida de su hijo, exhalando sus últimos instantes de vida, y todo por mi maldita culpa.

Si, revivir la noche del incendio en todas los modos que pudo haberse producido es una condena extra, que yo mismo me he añadido, por abandonar al ser que más amaba en las tinieblas.

Llorando sangre, caigo de rodillas frente a su tumba y, como cada año, grito al cielo deseando que mi desesperación mitigue el dolor y los recuerdos de Bella, donde quiera que ella se encuentre.

Horas más tarde, cuando el Sol despunta por el horizonte, me incorporo y regreso a casa corriendo, sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a continuar mi farsa y mi condena.

**oOOOOoooOOOOo**

Las nubes y la penumbra cubren el cielo por completo. No obstante, de vez en cuando este se ve iluminado por un fugaz relámpago, que resuena con fuerza y atraviesa el cielo en un lluvia de colores.

Me encuentro solo en casa, pues mis padres y hermanos han aprovechado la tormenta para echar una partida de béisbol. Nunca he jugado a ese juego, ni siquiera entiendo su atractivo. Siendo sinceros, no comprendo la mayoría de las cosas nuevas que me rodean.

Los vampiros suelen adaptarse a los cambios fácilmente, incluso mejor que la mayoría de los humanos; no es mi caso. No encuentro sentido centrarme en las nuevas comodidades cuando lo que más deseo es regresar al pasado. Sería un insulto a su memoria disfrutar las cosas que me rodean, cuando a ella le fueron arrebatadas.

Sentado en el sofá con la vista fija en ningún sitio, me limito a esperar, sin pensar en nada, arrastrándome en pos del tiempo, presa de la nada.

De repente, comienzo a escuchar el eco de un grito y, mientras se acerca, mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo comienzan a arder, presas de un dolor insoportable. Desesperado, trato de escapar pero mis piernas no reaccionan. Mis labios tampoco responden y me doy cuenta de que ya no soy dueño de mi propio cuerpo. El dolo físico aumenta y se hace insostenible; ya no se cuanto más voy a resistir. Finalmente, como un fogonazo, el grito me alcanza y resuena en mi mente, haciéndome perder el sentido.

La negrura cubre mi mente, pero de algún modo presiento que no estoy solo, que miles de conciencias habitan a mi alrededor. Una chispa de luz emerge de la oscuridad y poco a poco va cubriéndolo todo.

Ahora me encuentro en una habitación antigua, levemente iluminada por una única bombilla que cuelga del techo y un candelabro encendido sobre, lo que parece, una mesilla de noche. Al lado de la pared hay una cuna y, en el lado opuesto, un pequeño armario. Ese es todo el amueblado.

El tatareo de una nana llega hasta mi desde mi espalda y, antes de girarme, me asalta la sospecha de lo que voy a encontrar.

No me he equivocado. Bella está tras de mi, acunando a su hijo – de apenas un par de meses – en brazos y tatareando una suave canción para que se duerma. La visión hace que mi corazón – aun inmóvil – se desboque.

Algunos mechones de pelo le caen por la cara, ocultando parcialmente sus ojos. Sus mejillas, adorablemente sonrojadas, son más hermosas que nunca. Su cuerpo está más delgado que de costumbre, por lo que intuyo que no se nutre muy bien; aun así, sus ojos denotan felicidad mientras contemplan a su hijo, y a mi me parece más hermosa que nunca.

Los interrogantes normales, como ¿qué hago aquí? ¿esto es real? o ¿acaso estoy muerto? pierden importancia ante tanta belleza. Después la desazón me invade, cuando recuerdo cual es su destino, pero la suavidad y dulzura de la música atraen el olvido, y yo vuelvo a sumergirme en un éxtasis de felicidad contemplando a la mujer amada.

Sin embargo, está se ve interrumpida un par de minutos después, cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpen su nana.

Con cuidado, Bella deposita a su bebe – ya dormido – en la cuna, y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Yo la sigo por el estrecho pasillo, no queriendo perderme ni un minuto a su lado.

Los golpes se escuchan de nuevo y Bella empuja el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

Su sonrisa desaparece sustituida por una mueca de pánico. Antes de que yo pueda ver al visitante, cierra la puerta violentamente y corre hasta la habitación de su hijo. La desesperación brilla en sus ojos mientras se apresura a colocar el pequeño armario frente a la puerta, y por su expresión puedo ver que sabe no logrará detener a aquello que tanto la aterra.

Siento un miedo punzante en el pecho. No importa si es o no una ilusión, o si estoy muerto y esto es el infierno. No quiero que le ocurra nada; no podría soportarlo.

Con los ojos cubiertos por el pánico Bella toma a su hijo en brazos y se asoma a la ventana. Puede ver como se debate entre saltar o no, dilucidando su dicha caída sería mortal para su hijo. Deseo gritarle que estoy a su lado, que no dejaré que le ocurra nada malo, pero ella no me escucha.

Repentinamente, el armario cae al suelo y la puerta se abre, y mientras su rostro se contrae con terror, mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

Aro, seguido de Alec y Jane, y un par de miembros de su guardia personal entran en la estancia. Yo no comprendo lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Volturis en Chicago? ¿Qué tienen estos que ver con Bella?

- Saludos, señorita Swan – el sarcasmo en la voz de Aro es casi indetectable, pero por la forma en la que Bella se estrecha contra la pared, como queriendo fusionarse con ella, se que comprende el peligro. – Nos ha costado mucho encontrarla ¿sabe? Antes era más fácil, teniendo a Felix con nosotros..., pero no importa, estoy seguro que ahora que la he encontrado, todo se arreglará.

Sus palabras, se descargaron como corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo, asaltado de repente por una terrible sospecha.

- Por... por favor – sus labios tiemblan y se que no es capaz de pronunciar otra palabra que no sea esa. Aun así, veo como sus ojos se deslizan velozmente hasta su hijo, y se que no es por ella por quien teme.

- ¡Oh! Por favor señorita Sawn, no deberías temernos; de echo, estoy segura que pronto agradecerás nuestra visita. Sabemos, por un mensaje que nos envió Dimitri antes de morir, que tu no tuviste nada que ver en sus muertes. El señor Cullen fue el único responsable de ella y, de todos modos, lo hizo para protegerte, lo cual es... comprensible. – El tono de voz continua siendo amistoso, pero sus ojos empiezan a adquirir un color rojizo, y yo temo más que nunca. – Si realmente nos hemos tomados tantos esfuerzos por encontrarte no ha sido para vengarnos..., simplemente, decidimos que tu potencial no podía ser desaprovechado.

El rostro de Bella adquiere una expresión impactada, pero su mirado continua siendo de pánico y, de nuevo, sus ojos se deslizan hasta su hijo, está vez de modo más evidente.

- Cierto, cierto – Aro, que ya se ha percatado de los temores de Bella, también se inclina para mirar al niño – e ahí nuestro único problema. Por desgracia, no está permitido crear niños vampiros, o de lo contrario formarían el caos en la sociedad... No obstante, te aseguro que en un par de días apenas recordaras que un día fuiste madre.

A una señal de Aro, Alec da un paso hacia Bella, y por la forma en la que entrecierra sus ojos advierto que está tratando de incapacitarla con sus poder. Por desgracia, este no parece tener ningún efecto sobre Bella, quien ha caído al suelo en afán de proteger al bebé con su cuerpo.

- Interesante, muy interesante...

Las palabras de Aro pierden sentido en mi mente, ocultas tras los sollozos de Bella, que continua aferrándose a su hijo como si su vida dependiera de ello; depende de ello.

Incapaz de presenciar tal atrocidad me arrojo sobre Aro dispuesto a descuartizarlo con mis propias manos, pero únicamente lo atravieso.

Impotente, pero incapaz de apartar la vista, no me queda más que esperar a que la pesadilla termine, observando como, finalmente, Alec logra agarrar a Edward y arrebatarlo de las manos de Bella. Observar como, los punzantes colmillos de Aro, atraviesan el cuello inmaculado de Bella y su pecho ruge de placer ante el contacto con su sangre.

Observar como, durante cinco infinitos días, Bella sufre los efectos de la metamorfosis; en un principio resistiéndose y llamando a gritos a su hijo, y a partir del tercer día, inmóvil y silenciosa, tan blanca como un cadáver.

Observar las miradas preocupadas de Aro, debido a largo proceso de conversión, y los ojos celosos de Jane, frustrada por el poco caso que su maestro le presta. Observar el cuerpo de mi amada, cuyos latidos disminuyen al tiempo que su corazón se enfría, dejando de existir.

Finalmente, tras lo que parece una eternidad, Bella despierta y sus ojos – ahora rojos – enfocan todo aquello que la rodea hasta detenerse en el líder de Volterra. Lentamente, sus labios forman una única palabra.

_Edward._

- Ahora él está en un mundo mejor, y tu acabas de empezar a vivir. – Aro se muestra confiado, a la vez que ansioso - ¿no te sientes satisfecha?

- Edward... – ahora el nombre se le escapa en un susurro y, durante unos instantes, estoy convencido de que se refiere a mi. Luego recuerdo a su hijo. – Edward...

Su voz suena rota, vacía, sin sentimiento, y sus ojos parecen dos corazones sin alma. Ahora tengo la sensación de haber visto a alguien así antes. Quizá en el instituto, o en el cementerio.

- El ha muerto, querida, y tendrás que aprender a aceptarlo – al parecer ahora Aro parece frustrado, pero Bella no altera su expresión, sino que sus ojos buscan, en la pequeña cuna, el cuerpo de su hijo.

- Edward... – ahora su vista se desliza hacia una pequeña fotografía, en la que aparece ella en el hospital, con su hijo recién nacido - ¡Edward!

Su grito carga furia, dolor y miseria al mismo tiempo y un estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo, mientras mi alma se desgarra de dolor, ante su sufrimiento.

Pero no soy el único que sufre, Aro, Alec, Jane y el resto de los vampiros que está en la sala hacen muecas de dolor al tiempo que se sujetan la cabeza con ambas manos. Hilos de sangre se desprenden de sus ojos y orejas y tardo un tiempo en comprender que es Bella – o su dolor – quien lo provoca.

Apenas unos segundos después su grito cesa, pero los vampiros – que han caído al suelo – no se levantan, y de forma instintiva comprendo que están muertos, por muy imposible que eso pueda parecer.

Bella apenas presta atención a sus cuerpos, sino que se levanta y corre, tan deprisa que no soy capaz de seguirla, pero no necesito saberlo para saber a donde se dirige. Dolor, muerte y destrucción, es lo que reflejan sus ojos, y eso es lo que hallara, quien sea que se tope con ella.

Lentamente la imagen se desvanece y yo recupero la conciencia. Con esfuerzo me incorporo, apoyándome sobre el sofá de casa.

Mi cabeza todavía da vueltas, y no se si es a causa del antiguo dolor o de la terrible verdad que he descubierto. No obstante, la luz se abre paso hasta mi cerebro y todos los interrogantes que antes me turbaban quedan respondidos.

Ahora lo comprendo todo.

No hubo ningún incendio; fueron esos malditos los que acabaron con la vida de Bella y su hijo. No. En realidad solo asesinaron a su hijo, a Bella... a ella...

Me incorporo de un salto, a Bella la transformaron, la transformaron en vampiro y, por tanto, todas las veces que me a parecido verla, eran reales. En el instituto y en el cementerio. No era su fantasma o su descendiente. Era ella.

Parece tan simple que me asombra no haberlo sabido desde siempre y, cuanto más pienso en ello, más grande es la sensación de que había algo – o alguien – que me impedía acceder a esa verdad.

A lo lejos escucho los pensamientos de mi familia, ellos vienen hacia aquí. Por sus mentes, puedo prever que no he sido el único en contemplar la visión está vez, sino que ellos también lo han descubierto. Pero no me detengo a esperarles.

Corriendo como nunca antes, abandono mi casa en pos del aeropuerto, pues se muy bien a dónde tengo que ir está vez, y cual es mi destino.

Volterra.

¿**reviews**?

7


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, aquí va este capitulo, el ultimo. Leyeron bien. El ultimo. Evidentemente también habrá epilogo, pero eso dependerá de vuestros reviews y mi tiempo libre, jejeje!

Ha sido increíble estar con vosotros durante todo este tiempo, y os agradezco en el alma todo el apoyo y los amigos que me había aportado con vuestros reviews, tanto en este fic como el su presecuela. De todo corazón, **GRACIAS AMIGOS**!!

* * *

¿Puede un avión volar más lento? ¿Puede un coche ir marcha atrás? Porque esa es la sensación que tengo, mientras a travieso el océano en su busca, mientras el coche se desliza por el asfalto, en dirección a Volterra.

Al llegar a los muros no me permiten continuar conduciendo, pero no me importa, casi lo prefiero, es correr lo que quiero, correr y liberarme; correr hacía ella.

Las calles están prácticamente desiertas, aunque quizá eso se deba a que es más de media noche; el que hubiesen estado llenas tampoco me habría correr como lo hago ahora, luchando contra el viento y contra mi mismo.

El viejo e imponente edificio de los Volturi aparece ante mis ojos, y con él, un mal presentimiento. La puerta esta abierta pero no se escucha ningún movimiento. Aun así, algo dentro de mi me dice que ella está cerca; _ella_, mi Bella.

Avanzo lentamente por los amplios corredores, tratando de extraer de mi memoria el camino que me llevará al atrio. Un pequeño temblor en mi espalda me indica que estoy cerca, sin embargo, todavía no soy capaz de escuchar ningún resquicio de pensamiento.

Por fin llego ante la puerta negra y, lentamente, la empujo hacia delante. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo vivido en mis últimos doscientos años, me prepara para la imagen que voy a encontrar.

El suelo arde en cadáveres, pero no son cadáveres humanos... estos, estos son vampiros. Y no están descuartizados o quemándose en una hoguera. Están... están simplemente muertos. Con hilillos de sangre escurriéndose por su nariz o sus ojos, como si algo, en el interior de su propia cabeza, les hubiera causado la muerte.

A pesar de la conmoción, comprendo que no es la primera vez que veo estos síntomas. No es la primera vez... Y al llegar a esa conclusión es cuando me voy cuenta, cuando los veo por primera vez; primero a él... tumbado sobre el suelo, cubierto de heridas – pero, en esta ocasión, heridas normales – heridas provocadas por vampiros sedientos o furiosos.

Luego la veo a ella, acurrucada junto a él – junto al cuerpo inerte de Jacob –, abrazándose a si misma como si estuviera a punto de romperse, murmurando palabras inteligibles, llamándome – a mi o a su hijo – pidiendo perdón... balanceándose con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos, como si fuera un bebé, como si solo deseara desaparecer.

La veo y todo desaparece. El miedo, la confusión... todo.

Me acerco hasta a ella lentamente, pero la precaución es innecesaria, estoy seguro de que no me ha visto o, por los menos, no me ha reconocido. Y me siento terriblemente culpable, porque yo tengo la culpa de su estado, porque, indirectamente yo soy el causante de todos sus males.

Con fuerza, furioso conmigo mismo, me inclino hasta quedar a su altura y le hablo dulcemente.

- Bella, Bella – no reacciona – Bella, tienes que salir de aquí – o de lo contrario temo que nunca se recupere.

Pero ella no me contesta, ni me mira; continua hablando para si misma, susurrando cosas y, por lo poco que soy capaz de entender, creo que está delirando.

Con un profundo dolor en el pecho y maldiciendo a Dios por haberme permitido vivir para ver esto, la tomo entre mis brazos y me pierdo por los pasillos, hasta dar con una de las habitaciones. Casualmente, estoy casi seguro de que es la suya.

Despacio, con mucho cuidado, la tumbo sobre la cama, pero sus brazos se han enredado en mi cuerpo y no logro soltarme, por lo que termino tumbándome yo a su lado. Casi como en los viejos tiempos...

Sin poder resistirme la abrazo lentamente, deseando, de algún modo, regresar el tiempo atrás cuando ella todavía era una humana feliz y yo la amaba contó mi alma o, al menos, arrastrar entre mis brazos todo el dolor y el mal que ha debido sufrir a lo largo de su vida.

Vida... Porque ella no ha cambiado para mi. Ella sigue siendo la Bella que conocí, la que me enamoró, a la que todavía amo.

Su voz se ha silenciado, ya no habla en susurros y tampoco tiembla; únicamente me mira, perdida en no se que pensamientos...

- ¿Edward? – su voz me sorprende porque es apenas un susurro – Edward – repite.

- Estoy... – apenas soy capaz de hablar, tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impide hacerlo. Pero me esfuerzo y lo consigo – Estoy aquí, Bella – Por un momento temo su cólera al haberla llamado por su nombre, pero ella únicamente sonríe.

- Perdóname Edward – ¿es posible que sienta a mi corazón latir y luego estallar en mil pedazos? ¿Cómo puede pedir perdón una criatura tan celestial como ella, cuando soy yo quien debería estar a sus pies rogándole clemencia? – Yo no quería... – sus ojos, dorados, me contemplan fijamente, como si quisiera grabar mi imagen en los más profundo de su mente. – No quería..., no logre controlarlo...

- Ssss – la tranquilizo, y por un momento me siento tentado a colocar mi dedo sobre su boca, pero se que no merezco tal dicha – No tienes la culpa, ellos querían destruirte... No tienes la culpa...

- Pero yo no... Ellos... Jacob... – parece incapaz de decir una palabra más y se que, al igual que yo, de ser humana tendría el rostro empapado por las lagrimas – No pude soportarlo Edward – y al decirlo se aferra aun más a mi, como si quisiese desaparecer, fusionarse conmigo – Lo vi caer... y recordé... lo recordé... – se a que se refiere, lo recordó a él, a su hijo; lo recordó con tanta intensidad que su recuerdo apareció también en mi mente, y probablemente en la de todos los demás vampiros – cuando volvía a la realidad... todos estaban muertos y yo... yo....

- Ssss – la silencio de nuevo, y esta vez me permito acariciar su mejilla, muy lentamente, con el dorso de mi mano; parece que ella responde favorablemente al tratamiento – No tienes la culpa Bella, tu eres... eres mi ángel ¿recuerdas? – le pregunto esto con miedo, temiendo un rechazo pero ella nuevamente sonríe – Mi ángel – reafirmo – y un ángel siempre será un ángel...

- Edward – la sonrisa continua en sus labios pero cada vez parece más cansada – Edward... – mientras repite mi nombre, como si eso de algún modo la ayudara a continuar, sus manos se escurren lentamente hasta localizar un pequeño cuaderno – Léelo Edward.

Con sorpresa veo como me ofrece ese mismo cuaderno y, a continuación, se acurruca contra mi pecho y cierra los ojos, como si dormir le estuviese permitido dormir y un sueño reparador fuera todo lo que necesitaba para recuperarse.

Yo trató de acomodarla lo mejor posible y, después, abro el cuadernillo dispuesto a leer su contenido.

En un principio pienso que es un diario, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no, de que son más bien, retazos de su vida escritos en un momento de dolor o de furia.

_Los mate, a todos. Vine hasta aquí para matarlos y los he matado. Y ha sido tan fácil... Sus gritos, su sangre, todavía no se como lo hago, pero no me importa. Ellos se llevaron a mi hijo, ellos destruyeron mi mundo, y ahora yo destruiré el suyo. Los mataré a todos... a todos; a él también ¿no?_

Ese era el primer pedazo, y a juzgar por la antigüedad y el contenido supongo que fue escrito poco después de que Bella destruyera por completo a los Volturi y a toda su guardia.

_La sangre humana me resulta cada vez más insoportable; me hace olvidar... temo que si sigo bebiendo terminaré olvidando quien soy. Los olvidaré a ambos... Lo cierto es que quiero olvidarlos, olvidarlos y dejar de sufrir, pero entonces ¿por qué me duele el pecho cada vez que trato y su rostro no aparece en mis recuerdos?_

Apenas sin detérgeme con un fuerte dolor en pecho pase al siguiente apunte.

_Volvió a suceder. Vinieron dos vampiros dispuesto a destruirme e incapaz de controlar mi furia los asesine a ambos. ¿Tan maldita soy, qué mi poder solo sirve para destruir a todo aquel que se me acerca?_

Bella...

_Lo he conseguido; me acerque a unos humanos y estos no murieron. Quizá sea porque la rabia que antes me inundaba a desaparecido, pero ya no provoco la muerte a todo aquel que se me acerca. ¿Será que empiezo a controlar mi poder?_

La contemplo unos instantes, acurrucada a mi lado, antes de retomar la lectura. Todavía no soy capaz de creer todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que soportar desde el maldito día en que yo la abandone.

_No se como ha ocurrido. Apareció un aquelarre de vampiros dispuestos a destruirme pero, cuando desee que se marcharan para no tener que volver a matarlos, desaparecieron; es decir, se olvidaron de mi y de lo que yo era, y se fueron._

Bella... trato de contener el llanto, un llanto que se, aunque quisiera, jamás podrá salir.

_Creo que ya lo comprendo todo. Mi poder. Ya se como utilizarlo. Tengo el control sobre las mentes de quienes me rodean, puedo manejarlas por ellos... Me basta con ordenar una cosa en mi propia mente para que todos los demás obedezcan. También puedo hacerles pensar lo que yo pienso o ver las cosas que yo veo. El único problema es que debo controlar mi furia, porque de lo contrario, lo que provoco es una destrucción masiva de todas las venas y arterias que forman el cerebro._

Así que eso era. Ahora comprendo porque ninguno de nuestros poderes funcionaban con ella, o porque nunca fui capaz de descubrir la verdad en el tiempo que compartí clases con ella.

La siguiente anotación parecía mucho más moderna.

_Lo he encontrado. Era un bebé de apenas de un par de meses, y estaba solo. No he sido capaz de matarlo, ni tampoco de entregarlo a las autoridades. En cuanto lo he visto, me ha recordado a él. Se que es un error egoísta pero, creo, que seré yo quien se haga cargo de él, aun si para eso de abandonar Volterra y mi propio nombre._

Mis ojos se abrieron impactados. ¿Un bebe? Pero un poco más abajo había una única línea que lo aclaraba todo.

_He decidido llamarle Jacob. ¿Bonito nombre, verdad?_

Jacob. Las cosas encajaban. De repente todo encajaba.

_Todavía no puedo creer que era él. Él. A mi lado, en mi clase. A unos metros de distancia. Lo odio. Lo detesto. Lo amo. ¿Cuál de las tres? No lo se. Quizá sean las tres juntas. Quizá la tercera predomine todavía sobre las primeras. Lo más sorprendente de todo es su reacción cuando me vio... sus pensamientos... parecía que ¿me amaba? No importa. No volveré a caer. Nadie me lastimara nuevamente, ni siquiera él._

_PD: No he podido resistirme a enviarle una visión sobre mi pasado. Lo peor es que no logro arrepentirme?_

Bella...

_Ha discutido con Jacob. Y me he visto obligada a usar mi poder para que no me descubra. Ninguno de ellos. También he examinado su mente y sufre, si, cómo sufre. No podré soportarlo más; terminaré dañando a alguien. Si no se marcha él, me voy yo._

Bella... Bella perdóname.

_No puedo soportarlo. Lo he encontrado en el cementerio y he estado a punto de caer. Solo el recuerdo de mi hijo me ha ayudado, pero cuando lo he visto dispuesto a acabar con su vida... No he podido soportarlo. Se lo he dicho. Necesito tiempo._

Bella. También fue ella la que me salvo del cementerio. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido para no darme cuenta? Incluso si usaba su poder, debí haberlo adivinado.

_Esto es increíble. Jacob es un licántropo. Trato de atacarme. Me hizo falta gran esfuerzo para dominar su mente y hacerlo regresar a la realidad. Ahora está destrozado, pero lo superara._

¿Jacob? ¿Un licántropo?

_Han pasado cincuenta años. Los rumores se extienden. Es hora de regresar a Volterra, al menos por un tiempo. Lo peor es que Jacob quiere acompañarme. Dice que como licántropo podrá seme útil. Yo temo que si me acompaña no sobrevivirá._

Y el último a punte.

_Ya han llegado. ¿Dónde esta Jacob?_

Esa última línea estaba mal escrita, como si apenas le hubiese dado tiempo a terminarla. Ahora ya sabía donde estaba Jacob. Y ahora yo era capaz de entender el comportamiento de Bella. Ahora lo entendía todo.

- Edward... – la debilidad de su voz me libero de mis pensamientos – ¿Soy un monstruo, Edward?

¿Monstruo? En todo caso yo soy el monstruo. Ella no es un monstruo. Es la mujer más valiente, generosa, leal, y perfecta que nunca logre encontrar.

- Un monstruo no – niego lentamente, perdiéndome en la profundidad de sus ojos – Un ángel.

De nuevo mi afirmación la hace sonreír, pero la sonrisa dura poco y yo me alarmo porque sus ojos se cierran.

- Necesito descansar Edward – dice y yo no comprendo muy bien el significado de sus palabras – Estoy cansada. Perder el control de esa manera... no me hace bien – Yo solo asiento – También necesito olvidar... y volver a ser yo...

- Esta bien, Bella, descansa – le digo mientras mi mano acaricia su mejilla.

- Si... y ¿tú me esperaras verdad Edward?

Su pregunta me descoloca. No se bien a que se refiere. Pero eso no me impide una respuesta.

- Hasta el final de mis ideas... – de nuevo sonríe, pero sus ojos ya están cerrados.

Sus brazos me estrechan con fuerza y su cabeza se recuesta sobre mi pecho.

- Esperaré a verte cuando despierte – susurra.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella que ocurre? – pregunto alarmado, pero ella ya no responde. – Bella...

Por fin lo entiendo todo. Su corazón no late, su cuerpo está frió y sus ojos cerrados. Bella esta descansando. Librándose de todos sus malos recuerdos, de su terror y su odio. Bella está recuperándose a si misma.

Pero un día Bella despertará y, tal como he prometido, me tendrá aquí a su lado. Hasta ese momento... yo también descansaré.

Silenciosamente apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada y la estrecho entre mis brazos, aspirando su aroma. Estaría así eternamente. Pero soy un vampiro y la eternidad es mía. Y ahora lo se, nadie podrá impedirme que la pase junto a Bella.

* * *

Bueno, **solo falta el epilogo**, y plomero tenerlo listo antes de q terminen la Navidades, eh? Espero q os haya gustado este capp, se q es algo extraño, pero a mi me ha aprecido el final perfecto... Bella necesita descansar de todos esos años de desdichas, y también del cansancio que el provoca el uso de su poder. Se que los vampiros no duermen, pero ella no esta durmiendo... es algo así como un estado de cómo voluntario... y cuando despierta... con Edward para eternidad XD

De nuevo muchas gracias y mi penúltima petición, ¿**reviews**?

6


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayo tomodachis!!** Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, a aquellos que siguieron la obra de sus inicios y, especialmente, a quienes me brindaron sus ánimos para seguir escribiendo aun en los peores momentos. A todos vosotros, y también a ti, que estás leyendo esto... **GRACIAS**, gracias de verdas.

Y sin más preámbulo, os dejo con este nuevo el capítulo, él último de este fic, y con el que acaba la saga que empecé hace ya varios meses con "_El inicio de un amor_". De nuevo muchas gracia a quienes hayas llegado hasta aquí y... ¡disfrutad del capitulo!

* * *

Semanas, meses, años... lentamente fueron pasando ante mis ojos, hasta que perdí la cuenta. Bella continuaba dormida, y yo a su lado, sin intención alguna de marcharme. Mi amor... ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿cómo alejarme de ella cuando ella me pidió que permaneciera a su lado? Imposible... Ya lo hice una vez y por poco la pierdo... No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

Continua abrazándola, estrechándola entre mis brazos, ajenos al tiempo y al especio... únicamente aspirando su aroma... sintiendo el tacto de su piel sobre la mía.

Al principio fue más difícil... al caer en la inconsciencia su poder dejo de funcionar, y mi mente tuvo acceso a sus pensamientos. Pesadillas horribles mezcladas con fragmentos de su propio pasado... fuego, sangre, dolor... agonía. Todo lo sentí como si fuera yo quien lo estuviera viviendo, pero no quise romper la conexión y aislar su mente de la mía. Por el contrario, jamás la abandonaría, ella necesitaba sanar y quizá prestándole mi fuerza le fuera más fácil hacerlo.

Así pues nuestras mentes se volvieron una; yo escuchaba lo que ella escuchaba y veía lo que ella veía, aun si nada fuera real... o únicamente escenas del pasado. De algún modo, lo llegue a considerar mi propio castigo por abandonarla, vivir en propia carne las consecuencias de mi acto... si, justicia divina.

Pero con el tiempo, mucho tiempo, las pesadillas se suavizaron, el sufrimiento en ellas ya no era tan palpable, e incluso llegaban a contener escenas distintas, prados verdes iluminados por él sol, recuerdos de su infancia, de nuestros primeros días juntos...

Si, gracias a esos sueños pude sentir como Bella se recuperaba; el vacío por la perdida de su bebe permanecía presente, probablemente nunca desaparecería del todo... pero ella volvía a sonreír, su corazón dañado se recuperaba, y su mente, completamente rota debido al continuo y abusivo uso de su poder, se reconstruía lentamente... Si, gracias a esos sueños supe que todavía había esperanza para Bella y para nuestro futuro juntos, pero aunque no la hubiera habido... tampoco me habría separado de ella.

El sueño que ahora vive es hermoso... parece el paraíso, el clímax de su existencia.

Bella se encuentra dentro de un maravilloso paisaje, un prado verde lleno de vida y un cielo azul resplandeciente. No es la que única que se encuentra allí, hay otras personas con rostros borrosos, pero ella sobre sale por encima de todas, vestida con ese maravilloso traje de seda azul, con su piel fulgurando bajo el sol, como pequeñas piedras preciosas.

Me doy cuenta de que lleva a un pequeño niño cogido de la mano, un niño muy similar a ella, pero con los ojos verdes... Ambos juegan y ríen, pero con el tiempo el rostro de Bella se torna melancólico. Sus ojos enfocan a una brillante luz que, de pronto, ha surgido de la nada y de nuevo se dirigen al niño. Tristes, nostálgicos, pero aun así, cargados de luz y esperanza.

El niño ríe y deposita un suave beso en su mejilla; después, corre hacía a luz con fuerza. Pero a mitad de camino se detiene y da la vuelta, con una feliz sonrisa curvando sus doradas mejillas.

- Nos veremos pronto mamá – grita – No me olvides.

Después, sin apartar los ojos de su madre – de Bella – continua corriendo hacía la luz, riendo, diciendo adiós con la mano. Aun con los ojos bañados en lagrimas Bella también sonríe e imita su gesto. Segundos más tarde, el niño llega hasta la luz y se introduce en su interior, siendo elevado al cielo lentamente... hasta desaparecer por completo.

Las lagrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de Bella al ver partir a su hijo, no obstante, continua sonriendo. Su mano se mueve hacía un lado y me sorprendo al comprobar que ahora ha atrapado la mía. ¿Estaba antes yo ahí?

No importa; al fin y al cabo, esto no es más que un sueño.

Sujeto la mano de Bella con fuerza, deseando retenerla a mi lado para siempre... su sonrisa se ensancha casi imperceptiblemente, y sus labios se mueven...

- Es la hora Edward... – dice con emoción contenida – La eternidad nos espera.

Yo sonrió a sus palabras con el corazón ensanchado, deseando que este sueño no acaba nunca; sin embargo, tal y como siempre ocurre, se que no durará mucho más.

Lentamente, el paisaje que me rodea desaparece y vuelvo a estar tumbado sobre la cama, rodeando con mi brazos el cuerpo de Bella. Tras contemplarla por unos instante, me pregunto cuanto tardará en comenzar u nuevo sueño... pero extrañamente eso no ocurre.

Preocupado, tomo el rostro de Bella con mis manos y lo examino con cuidado... es entonces cuando me percato del pequeño temblor que inunda sus párpados; ¡su primer movimientos en más de cincuenta años! Absortó, tardo en percibir como también su mano se aferra con fuerza a la mía, al igual que el sueño... Sus labios se tuercen levemente, en una pequeña sonrisa...

Finalmente sus ojos se abren y, con el corazón embargado por una extraña sensación, no soy capaz de reaccionar cuando sus hermosas vista se posa sobre la mía; ahora sus ojos no son de color chocolate, sino negros... aun así, son los ojos que me amaron, jurándome un amor que yo siempre correspondí.

- Bella... – susurró tiernamente. – Bella...

Siento la emoción corriendo por mis venas... mis ojos desean llorar aunque no les esté permitido y, por primera vez en más de doscientos años, el responsable de ello no es la tristeza. Sino la alegría, la eterna felicidad que me embarga al saber que Bella ha despertado y que ahora, nadie podrá impedir el transcurso de la eternidad a su lado.

- Edward... – susurra, y mi nombre en sus labios es como piel de esperanza – Edward... lamento haberte echo esperar.

Yo no soy capaz de hablar, apenas soy consciente de mi mismo; únicamente la abrazo, muy fuerte... deseando que el momento dure para siempre.

- Edward... – repite, acariciando con una mano mis cabellos.

Emocionado yo alzó la vista hasta dar con la suya, pero son sus labios quienes me reciben, cálidos, amorosos... simplemente perfectos.

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, ambos nos acoplamos con absoluta facilidad... yo acaricio su boca y reparto cálidos besos por todo su rostro... pero como siempre, ella quiere mas, e introduce su lengua entre mis labios, acercando el cielo a mi corazón y a mi alma.

- Bella... – no puedo dejar de pronunciar su nombre... me es imposible... – Bella...

- Edward... te amo – declara, mientras sus manos acarician mi cuello, mientras las mías abrazan su espalda. – Te amo... Edward....

El tiempo parece detenerse, caricias, besos... todo aquello que no puede otorgarle siendo ella humana, por miedo a perderla, se lo ofrezco ahora... Todo... incluso mi alma.

- Edward... por favor... suplica – retirando el cabello de su delicado cuello, y yo no le hago rogar más; la necesito. Aun nivel muy diferente al humano, la necesito a ella... necesito fusionar su alma con la mía... su sangre...

- Tú también – suplico, mientras mis dientes se acercan peligrosamente a la blanquecina piel de su cuello, mientras mis manos reparten caricias por todo su cuerpo.

- Ambos – me contesta.

Y en el mismo instante en que mis dientes atraviesan su piel y boca se llena de ese líquido rojizo llamado sangre... siento como ella misma pasa a formar parte de mi, a beber de mi existencia. Ahora ambos estamos conectados, para siempre... somos uno.

De nuevo percibo a sus manos acariciar mi pecho, mientras yo mismo le brindo todo tipo de caricias, y mi cerebro se nubla lentamente, fusionándose con el de ella... siendo uno, únicamente uno. El éxtasis me alcanza y la cordura desaparece de mi mente... Finalmente, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, logró separar mis dientes de su piel, al tiempo que siento como ella sale de mi... y con un último gruñido originado en lo mas profundo de mi cargante... dejo caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, que respira agitado.

Sus brazos me rodean tiernamente y yo abrazo su espalda... después, dejamos espacio al tiempo mientras nos recuperamos.

- Edward... – susurra ella al cabo de unos minutos... ¿o quizá horas? No estoy seguro, pero inmediatamente alzó los ojos hasta contemplar los suyos, esperando sus palabras – Es hora de irnos, Edward – dice, y yo no puedo contener una expresión de angustia en la cara. ¿Tan pronto?

Como respuesta a la pregunta no formulada ella se ríe, con aquella risa que creí haber perdido hace ya tanto tiempo y, de nuevo, siento como algo muerto renace en mi interior... Bella... Me quedaría con a su lado eternamente, aun sin salir de esta habitación, simplemente a su lado... pues ella es todo lo que ansió... y todo lo que necesito para continuar viviendo.

Como si supiese de mis pensamientos, ella vuelve a sonreír, y alza una mano con la que acaricia suavemente mi frente.

- Edward...- dice de nuevo dulcemente, y yo observó como sus ojos brillan esperanzados... a la espera de un nuevo futuro... No, a la espera _nuestro_ futuro... de las cosas que están por venir, de las cosas que siempre debieron ser... de las cosas que ya comienzan a hacerse realidad. Nosotros. Nosotros y...

- ¿Bella? – pregunto dudosa, a lo que ella asiente con una sonrisa infantil y traviesa.

- Alice nos está esperando.

**FIN**

* * *

Bien, mi últma nota de autor... al menos por algún tiempo. Quizá hayais encontrado este final un tanto extraño, o poco acorde con los libros de Meyer... diré que un principio pensaba hacer lemon tras su "reencuentro" y todo eso... Sin embargo, para seguir el carácter trágico que sin duda lleva este fic, me pareció más indicado hacer otro tipo de unión entre ellos... Cuando dos vampiros comparten sangre, el vinculo que los une es mucho más profundo que el físico, en cierto modo, fusionan sus almas y crean entre ellos un lazo irrompible, por muchos que pasen los años... Por eso motivo... tras todo lo vivido, decidí que eso sería lo que harían Edward y Bella al despertar... dejando el lemmon, si lo hubo, a la imaginación de cada cual...

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado... sugerencias, preguntas, quizá la petición de un epilogo diferente... para todo ello... y por última vez...

¿**reviews**?

4


End file.
